


Bowties Are Cool

by Puxa10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Following the episodes, Hearing Voices, Rose Tyler - Freeform, Snippets, eleventh doctor - Freeform, haunting memories, random things, reunion fic?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 31,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2669435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puxa10/pseuds/Puxa10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor never forgets the pink and yellow human that changed his lives forever. He just doesn't allow his pain of missing her to show often. Little snippets of what he thinks and feels when he's alone. Not my best summary, but read inside for a better story and review please. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Missing Her

**Author's Note:**

> Daydreaming at work [and the suggestion of a fan to put my works here] has lead me to think: What would The Doctor be thinking about? Especially about his Pink and Yellow human, Rose Tyler? And this is what I think goes on.

This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Set as The Doctor is going around the moon in Eleventh Hour in the brand new TARDIS}

The Doctor flipped levers and pushed buttons on the TARDIS making sure that his wonderful and faithful ship could be able to travel with the surprising Amelia Pond, who had been just a little girl to him not a few minutes ago, but who had waited twelve years for him to return, a little smile on his face caressing the console of the ship stopping for the first time in a few hours as he got lost in his thoughts. _She_ would have loved Amelia, the girl with the fairy tale name. _She_ would have smacked him silly for once more getting the time wrong, as he had been want to do lately. What was with him and getting the date and times wrong especially lately with all these regeneration's? Was that it, that he was using up his regeneration's like one would go through a bag of their favorite candy? His was Jelly Babies in case anyone was wondering. _She_ probably would have made some sort of comment about this situation with Amelia wasn't similar in any way possible with that hint of sarcasm that would let him know that she knew that he knew perfectly well that it was similar, but he was getting a whole lot better at pushing those memories behind his mind, but seeing as he only regenerated a few hours ago, one could forgive his lapse couldn't they? Before he gained this face, he had seen her for one last time having the absolute need to do so, cause he was a masochist he theorized in his last body. He certainly had liked that body enough not to want to leave it.** He didn't want to believe that someone would die, but Caan, the last of the Cult of Skaro had said so, and everything else he had said had been true, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone again, but he wound up doing just that. Losing everyone in one fatal sweep. Not to mention that he had a certain archaeologist he had to 'marry' in order to save his younger self. Bloody circular paradoxes. If he didn't follow it, he could have very well died in The Library. If he didn't have to follow it, he certainly never would have left her with just a meta-crisis. He would have kept her to himself. Even if that other self had been him before he had been healed by herand so had also needed her. Oh bloody hell, was he becoming so bad that he couldn't even think her name?! Apparently so, because it would hurt waaaayyyy too much if he did. So he made a promise to himself, to not think about her too much, but only during when he was alone like he was currently. For if he showed pain and sorrow, they would ask about it. And I had too many questions about just who she is to me by someone already. **_I don't think I can do that again_**. He thought and flipped the switch to bring him back to Amelia Pond's back yard determined for now to put one Rose Marion Tyler to the back of his {or at least one of the twenty-seven that he had} brain.

* * *

 

Double bullet one: I'm sure you know what I mean by these words. The emotionally crippling words that every Ten fan dreads ever since he said them bloody Moffat. I love ya for making an awesome modern Sherlock, I do. But you certainly knew how to twist a fan to threads during Ten's ark.

O...M...G! Did you know that in TOTD Eleven's bowtie and Ten's tie had FLOWERS ON IT?! and not just any flower. ROSES. -jaw drop- I'm a wee bit slow there hehe...look David Tennant and Catherine Tate are staring in Much Ado About Nothing!


	2. Missing Her Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have all of this on Fanfiction.net. However, a fan said that they couldn't find it at first so I'm now posting it here. It's a whole lot of copying and pasting.

This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

 

{Just before Beast Below}

"You kept the clothes?" Amelia had asked as she looked at The Doctor's appearance of a college Professor getup complete with trainers and the bow tie that he had kept.

"Yeah, I saved the world so sue me if I keep the clothes." The Doctor said straightening out the bow tie. How very reminiscent of his Third life. That him had also taken clothes from a hospital and had kept a good bunch of them, cause he had none at the time when he had been banished to Earth.

"You wear a bow tie now?" Amy asked raising a ginger eyebrow. Now why couldn't he ever be ginger? He always wanted to be ginger.

"Yeah, course I wear a bow tie. Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said straightening it out, out of a need to show just how cool it looked on him.

" ** _I think bow ties are cool._** " He heard a Cockney accent say, as thin feminine hands came up and straightened a bow tie that hadn't looked at all impressive on his last body. That one had been built for suits, even if some of the buttons weren't done, and loose regular normal ties. But he was playing the part of a busboy at the time at a party with the London sky full of zeppelins. Just before Cybermen came and crashed the party. Literally.

"So that Atraxi, and prisoner Zero, that all happened? That was more than **TWO YEARS AGO**." Amy informed him, breaking him out of his thoughts thankfully and he could have hit himself. Again with the getting the time wrong thing.

"Well are you coming?" The Doctor asked.

"What makes you so sure I am?" Amy retorts.

"Come on, fourteen years and you still have that Scottish brogue? You're so coming."** The Doctor said snapping his fingers, the doors of the TARDIS opening.

" ** _You think you're so impressive._** " He could almost hear _her_ saying that, with that tongue touched smile of hers. And he would turn to her, looking in her whisky colored eyes and reply that he was so impressive thank you very much with a smile. But she wasn't here and what had he said about thinking about _her_ when he was alone? Apparently that was out the window. But he was alone as he walked inside of the TARDIS and Amelia was wondering around the most magnificent ship in the entire universe.

"So where to?" Amy asked curiously.

"Anywhere and any when you want." The Doctor answered.

"Can it get me here by tomorrow?" Amy asked almost hesitantly.

"I can get you here five minutes from now. Why? What's so important about tomorrow?"

"Just...stuff." Amy hedged avoiding the question. If there was anyone who knew the art of avoiding questions, it was The Doctor. He had it to an art in his last body, even if Martha and Donna had been stubborn as mules in getting their answers. He rose a thin eyebrow at Amy but let it slide, her avoidance of the topic.

"Alright, back tomorrow in time for... _stuff_." The Doctor agreed and put a hand on a lever. "Ready?" He asked with a manic grin.

"No." Well wasn't that familiar?

"Geronimo!" He called, the new catch phrase of this body and pulled the lever towards the new destination.

* * *

 

Well that's this snippet. Come by soon for another one. Hopefully.

Double bullet one: I am totally paraphrasing right now. So if I got most of this conversation right, fantastic lols

So, recently I watched the 50th anniversary and Time of the Doctor. And may I just say, like everyone else, I was a bit disappointed in the anniversary episode. All that build up for that? Honestly? Take some well meant advice; if you're going to build something up that fantastically, DO NOT DISAPPOINT THOSE EXPECTING FANTASTIC! Cause if you do, you'll have a horde of angry fans at your door. Not to say I hated it. No that honor goes to Seven Pounds a movie with Will Smith in it. Do not under ANY circumstances watch this movie. It's a two hour waste of your life. The most awful thing it did: MAKE TEN SAY EMOTIONALLY CRIPPLING WORDS! Seriously, why in the name of Rassilon would you make him say that?! That was the worst thing you could do to a Tenth Doctor fan, making him say those words. The coolest thing: They brought Tom Baker back for a bit. That was pretty damn awesome. For those that haven't gotten far in the sixth through seventh seasons please  
avoid this rant because SPOILERS! Moffat...what exactly are you telling the audience with all the hints of Bad Wolf and Rose? Examples: when Amy and Rory are in this spaceship before getting stuck in the past thanks to Weeping Angels they talk about weird bed time stories and the Doctor says, "And what about you? Wolf in grandmother's clothes?". Clara in the Christmas special is working at the Rose and Crown. Clara and this Russian soldier are talking about the song: Hungry Like the Wolf and he's trying to get her to sing it. In Hide Clara and the Doctor enter the house saying the famous Ghost Busters saying [really Moffat? Really?]. Again in Hide the Doctor says [and I'm probably paraphrasing] "They would break through parallel universes, jump through time to get to one another. This isn't a ghost story but a love story!" {Again really Moffat?!} Alright, I'm done ranting...I think.


	3. Very Old and Very Kind

  
This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Just after Beast Below}

"I'm going to stay out of trouble." The Doctor had answered Amy's question when she had asked what he was going to do while she mingled with people in her nightdress. He saved the world in his jimjams once so he didn't understand what the whole deal was.

" ** _You stay out of trouble? Please! You couldn't stay out of trouble if your life depended on it._** " _She_ said in his head full of amusement.

"Badly." He added as an afterthought. Then he proceeded to do just that, staying out of trouble horribly, getting almost swallowed by a Star Whale, and meeting Liz 10, and finding out that the Star Whale was being tortured he decided to kill it as kindly as he could.

"If you were very very old, very very kind, and the very _very_ last of your kind what wouldn't you do when you saw a child cry?" Amelia had asked when she hit the abdicate button and stopping the machine from torturing the poor Star Whale. And him from doing what he had set out to do.

" ** _You know I think she gets you more than you let on. We both knew you weren't going ta ignore that kid crying. You never stay out of history. You have to butt your nose in, make it better. But then tha's why you choose the name 'Doctor' wasn't it?_** " She asked her tone implying that she'd be wearing that tongue-touched smile of hers. He almost expected to see her standing there but ignored the impulse to turn around as he wanted to do so badly, but he knew that to act out of character would be to draw attention to himself.

"So where to now raggedy-man?" Amy asked as he went to the consul flipping levers and reading the circular Gallifreyan**. He was going to answer when the phone rang.

"Could you get that?" He asked as he was currently busy.

" ** _You have a phone that works? When I was here you said that the phone was just a prop. How times have changed._** "

"Hello?" Amy asked hesitantly as she answered the phone and waited a few minutes. "It's the English Prime Minister." She announced.

"Which one? I knew plenty." The Doctor asked and didn't he know it. He had known many Prime Ministers in his day.

" ** _Like Harriett Jones._** "  _She_ pointed out remembering that debacle.

"Which Prime Minister?" Amy asked into the phone and her eyes widened. "Winston Churchill."

* * *

 

Ta-dah. Now to kinda re-watch some of season five to get a clear thought of what his next thoughts will be. 

Double bullet: That is how you spell the Doctor's language right?


	4. You Again!

This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

 

{Random Intervals during Victory of the Daleks}

The Doctor followed after the soldier who Winston had said that the Iron Hides** were, curious as to what he was planning to use a wave of nostalgia hit him hard being back during the blitz of London's history. He hadn't wanted to come here, but had made sure it was a day after he had left with Rose to pick up that pretty boy Jack so that he wouldn't be running into empty children calling out to their mummies. Or his past self. Two of him in the same period? That was bound to get notice, and make his younger self curious as heck as to why another Time Lord was there when he was the only one left. He couldn't run into Rose. Not now. It was too early in her linear time and plus, she hadn't saved his lives yet so wouldn't know just how important to him she really was. Plus, he was having enough issues forgetting about her currently, thank you very much. It was then that he heard the most horribly recognizable sound in this universe. He knew this sound. He blanched, and being already pastier than an Irishman who stayed indoors all the time, that was saying something.

"I recognize this sound! I need to see it!" He demands going up the stairs and seeing the most horrifying thing in all his lives. No matter how many times he beats them to the furthest corner of the universe, no matter how many times he thinks, _This is it, they're truly dead_. They. **Always**. _Come_.  Back. He wanted to more than ever, for lack of words: **_exterminate_** these things. Destroy them in fire in his rage at seeing them. He had thought he had destroyed them during that battle for Earth in his last body when that meta-crisis of his blew up every single Dalek ship out there. He wanted to tear apart the casings and beat the mutated bodies to a bloody mess, and had some how wound up in the basement of the building where the scientist had built them. He wanted to scoff. They weren't built! He was still seething in his quiet rage remembering that he was The Doctor, a man of healing, but right now it was terribly difficult to remember why that was so.

" ** _You wanted to be a symbol. Someone who helped. It's your rebellious nature I'm sure. But I too really wish they would stay destroyed._** " _Rose_ said in his head once more becoming a phantasm like voice in his head. Her hand would be on his shoulder in sympathy while she also glared at the Dalek as if that alone would disintegrate it, and all those here. And once more he fought the urge to turn around and see if she was really there, which she wasn't as he had to keep reminding himself.

"Do you want to know what hatred looks like Amelia? It's a Dalek." He said his tone full of anger, knowing that it would be a whole different side to him that she was seeing a bit too early, but Rassilon** take it all! Why did they have to survive?! Why couldn't _Rose_ have been the one to come back even if it was practically impossible?! She had done so once, claimed that she ate impossible for breakfast, followed close by with the rules of physics for a snack. He took a metal rod and proceeded to hit the Dalek with it.

"I am the Doctor, and you are the Daleks and my most hated enemy!"

"TESTIMONY ACCEPTED! TESTIMONY TRANSMITTED!" The Dalek said as it played what the Doctor had just said transmitting it to a ship beyond Earth, hiding behind the moon.**

" ** _You know...that really could have gone a little better if you had just calmed down and use your 'highly impressive' brain of yours!_** " She said sarcastically. She must be obtaining traits of his Ninth self if she was gaining sarcasm. He'd be even more infatuated if the Dalek didn't go and start killing everyone.

* * *

 

There's a cliffy there just for you! Yup, you're welcome -hugs all the cliffy haters-

Double bullet one: This is the name for the Daleks in this episode right? I can't really recall, and that's rather embarrassing -blush of shame-

Double bullet two: I think that Rassilon is both a prayer and a swear all at the same time. I'm sure the former President of Gallifrey is proud...hah!

Double bullet three: Bare-foot on the moon, with a platoon of Jadoon at high noon lols sorry wrong series and everything but I was so going to go there hahaha


	5. A Choice that Isn't A Choice At All

  
I am an American, and I only watch some BBC shows so I'm more than likely going to get some British Accents and stuff wrong. In fact I'm almost 100% certain I'll get a lot wrong. So if you could point it out so I can improve I would highly appreciate it =)

This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]

"Speaking"

Thinking

* * *

 

{Finale of Victory of the Daleks}

The Doctor felt very much like he was between a rock and a hard place as the Daleks gave him an ultimatum. Either leave them and get the bomb located in London and dissemble it, or stay there and destroy them but the price being London and the entire world currently at war with the Germans.

" ** _There's not really much of a choice is there? But it's still your choice Doctor. What will you do?_** " _Rose_ asked as if that were ever a choice to begin with.

"Doctor to Danny Boy, I repeat Doctor to Danny Boy this is an order: fall back!" The Doctor ordered as he flipped levers to take him back to the bunker of where the scientist was to dissemble the bomb.

"Say what sir?!" The remaining flyer asked incredulously.

"I said: fall back! There's a bomb in the scientist!" He said flying as fast as he could, and ran through the halls once he landed to get to the scientist and tried to get him to remember his humanity. "Remember your parents! Your home!"

"It hurts!" Bracewell groans as the machine lights on his chest went closer and closer to full red.

" ** _I'm sure that's helping._** Really. ** _I mean look how_ well _it's going."_**   _Rose_  said sounding as if her brown eyes would roll with how much he was missing. He was making him recall harmful things. Why not try with things that could heal?

"Have you ever fancied someone you shouldn't?" Amy asked the scientist who took a far-away look in his bespectacled face. She turned her head slightly to the Doctor.

" ** _Oh, another girl who fancies you. Aren't you a lucky man? How many girls does that make that fell under your spell so far?_** " _Rose_ asked with a small laugh escaping her lips.

"It's been a while since I thought about her." Bracewell said honestly.

"Oh, there's a _her?_ " Amy asked curiously.

"Dorabella. She had the most blue eyes I ever seen. Almost violet." Bracewell said the light on his chest going back to orange and then to a calm and soothing blue color that it had been before all this. The Doctor took Amy back to the TARDIS with a warm smile glad that she was there, for she reminded him how to be better.

"And that's why you should never be alone. I like her, or I think I would were I truly there and highly approve of her." She informs him actually confirming that she was nothing but a voice in his head.

"You know, you have yet to take me to an alien planet." Amy points out.

"Alright. I'll take you to one." The Doctor promised half-heartedly.

" ** _And I bet you'll get into way more trouble than before. So what are we waiting for? Allons-y_**!" _Rose_ said, excitement in her voice as if she couldn't wait to experience the adventure with him.


	6. Time of the Angels

This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{During Time of the Angels}

"The Dilarium Archive!" The Doctor announced as they arrived at the museum. Amy looked around confused.

"I thought you promised me an alien planet." Amy points out. He turns to look at her and pauses as the corporeal form of the woman who plagued his thoughts, walked next to Amelia. If she looked any more real she would have already met Amy and they would have been real close.

"Yeah, just after this." The Doctor said a little bit distracted as he sought through the artifacts.

" _ **You know, I think I'm flattered. You first take Amy to the far future. Then you take her to the past to meet someone famous. And now you're in a museum with her. If I didn't know better I'd say you were giving her** my **experiences**_." _Rose_ said with amusement in her tone. He paused as he looked through artifacts that had been his.

"This and this are mine." He said as he thought about it. He hadn't been conscious of it, but maybe he had been doing things similarly to what he had given _Rose_ when she had traveled with him.

"Oh, I get it, it's to keep score." Amy said distastefully as she followed him as he found a Homing device with High Gallifreyan on the cube.

"These words could topple down planets." He said as he looked at the words in surprise.

"And what do they say?" Amy asked, his personal ghost also close to the beacon as she looked at him curiously with her warm brown eyes, which he had to turn away from.

" **Hello sweetie.** " He translates and runs with the homing beacon under his arm to the TARDIS to plug it in. He knew those words. That archaeologist again. He turns on the beacon as River Song came on the screen.

"There's no where to run River!" A man yelled at the woman who had saved his life, but who hadn't yet. Oh, now he knew by what she had meant by saying _Spoilers_. Time traveling was a big mess. Especially when you met someone in the wrong order.

"I had just wanted to see what was in the vault. And by the way this ship will not reach it's destination." River said cool as a cucumber as multiple guns were pointed at her. "7775/349x10/acorn and I'm going to need an air corridor." She informed looking straight at the camera.

"What was that?!" Amy asked as the TARDIS flew through the Time Vortex.

"Coordinates!" The Doctor shouted doing his best to follow through the demands River had made, opening the door as River shot the air lock vent and landed on top of The Doctor.

"Hello sweetie. Follow that ship!" River demands as she gets up from him and looks out the door.

" ** _I think I like her. Kind a spunky. And she told you what to do. You never let people tell you what to do!_** " His personal ghost teased mercilessly. If anything he would have liked her to be a little jealous. After all, this was to be his wife one day. **_"Just because I was jealous over Madame de Pompous** does not mean I'll be jealous over every woman who falls for you. And besides, there might be an explanation for that._**" She suggested as River goes and hangs her red heels on the screen of the TARDIS.

"Why don't you use the stabilizers?" River asked.

"Cause the TARDIS doesn't have stabilizers." The Doctor points out until River presses a blue button making the TARDIS stop shaking. The Doctor sat down childishly. "Those are just blue boringers."

" ** _Oh yeah I totally like her._** " His ghost said amused.

"How can you fly the TARDIS?" Amy asks of River.

"I had flying lessons from a good teacher." River answered making The Doctor preen a little. "Too bad you were busy that day." She added as an after thought making The Doctor slump in his chair.

" ** _Oh, she's funny. Yup. Totally like her._** " She said leaning against the railing as she watched the two as if watching a football match, and seeing who her boyfriend had used to be, you could bet she had seen a lot of them before Mickey-the-idiot wised up.

* * *

 

Double bullet: I'm not totally sure if Rose calls Madame de Pompadour this or not, but I thought it was hilarious having read it somewhere and wanted to put it here =]


	7. Time of the Angels pt 2

This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Time of the Angels pt 2}

River went to the key board of the TARDIS typing furiously on the controls, flying the TARDIS.

"Doctor, how can she fly the TARDIS?" Amelia asked curiously in a bit of awe over the woman who had the Doctor doing her bidding. How did she do that?

"You call that flying the TARDIS? HAH!" The Doctor said condescendingly.

" ** _Well, aren't we the loving and doting husband. Wait, I know what it is: YOU'RE JEALOUS SOMEONE ELSE CAN FLY THE TARDIS! Oh if only I were really there. I'd kiss River on the cheek._** " His personal ghost said amused. _Well I would be a loving and doting husband. If someone were actually here, I would have already married you by now._ He thought sitting on the seat that this TARDIS had.

"Okay. I've mapped out the probability vectors, done a fold-back on the temporal isometry, charted the ship to it's destination, and...parked us right alongside." River said with a grin to Amelia, making his ghost tilt her yellow head in curiosity.

" ** _Is it just me, or is she showing off just to make a good impression on Amelia?_** " _Rose_ questioned once more asking the good questions as she always had.

"Parked us? We haven't landed." The Doctor argued.

"Of course we landed. I just landed her." River pointed out moving the screen closer to The Doctor.

"But it didn't make the noise." The Doctor pointed out.

" ** _Yeah I missed that too. It's a sound that brought joy for us._** " She said staring at River.

"What noise?" River asked incredulous.

"You know the..." The Doctor said having no words for it beyond what his personal ghost had said and started to echo the materializing sound that the TARDIS made.

"It's not supposed to make that noise. You leave the breaks on." River explained.

"Yeah, well its a brilliant noise. I love that noise."

" ** _Not as much as arguing against your future wife though._** " _Rose_ said still amused even with the new information she got still seeming to watch Amelia and River a look of ' _there's something I'm missing and it's staring me in the face_ ' look that he had worn when he had lost her the first time.

"Come along Pond, let's have a look." The Doctor said as he turned away from River and walked to the door to see where it was that his wife had brought them. _Rassilon_ he couldn't stand that word attached to one like her.

"No wait, environment checks!" River called.

"Oh yes, sorry! Quite right." The Doctor said not actually sorry at all.

" ** _Famous last words Doctor?_** " _Rose_ asks innocently making him almost roll his eyes at that. He knew what game she was playing.

"Environment checks." The Doctor said as he opened the TARDIS doors smelling the air. "Nice out."

"We're somewhere in the Garn belt. There's an atmosphere. Early indications suggest..." River started.

"We're on Alfava Metraxis, the seventh planet of the Dundra System, oxygen-rich atmosphere, all toxins in the soft band, eleven** hour day and..." The Doctor cut River off as he listed where they were and goes back out and sniffs again. "Chances of rain later."

"He thinks he's so hot when he does that." River complains to Amy.

" ** _Thinks? Honey, I know you are from his future and all that, but he is so hot when he does that._**" His ghost said making his hearts glow with pride that even if she didn't really exist she would still stand up for him.

* * *

Double Bullet: Eleven. It seems Matt likes to remind us that HE is the eleventh doctor. "How deep in trouble are we?"

"On a scale of one to ten? Eleven." I rest my case.

I took most of the conversations from the actual episode. I OWN NOTHING! Understand? Yeah? Fantastic. =] come back for another snippet that continues the continuation of this episode. Yeah I'm sorta dragging it along. IT'S A SNIPPET! Can't help the shortness.


	8. Time of the Angels pt 3

This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]  
  
"Speaking"  
  
_Thinking_

* * *

  
  
{ Time of the Angels pt 3}  
  
"So why have they landed here?" River asked gaining her red heels from the computer of the TARDIS and walked to the exit.  
  
"They didn't land." The Doctor said with a sly smile.  
  
" ** _You are hiding something. Ooh I like it when you act all 'know-it-all'. It often means you're right._** " His personal ghost said with a smile leaning on the rails as River passed her by without even seeing her. Course, her being a ghost and a personal one at that, no one else ever would see her.  
  
"What do you mean?" River asked.  
  
"You should have checked the home box. They crashed." The Doctor informs as River exited the TARDIS and he shut the doors right behind her. Then he walks up to the consul of the TARDIS.  
  
"Explain! Who is she and how did she do that thing at the museum?" Amelia asked, or demanded more like.  
  
" ** _I swear I almost have it, but the information keeps slipping just when I think I do._** " She said aggravated that she was having a bit of trouble.  
  
"It's a long story, and I don't know most of it. Off we go." He says pushing buttons.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Leaving. She got where she wants to go, let's go where we want to go." He said turning knobs.  
  
"Are you basically running away?" Amy asks with a sly smile.  
  
"Yep."  
  
" ** _Woah. You wouldn't even tell me if you were just running away even if that was exactly what you were doing_**." She said impressed with Amelia for getting that sort of information from him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause she's the future, my future." He answered.  
  
"Can you run away from that?"  
  
" ** _He's been running all his lives pretty much. It's how we both got started actually with him being all leather, big eared and even bigger temper if I even flirted with another guy but him._** " _Rose_ teased.  
  
"I can run away from anything I want, time is not the boss of me." The Doctor pointed out.  
  
" _ **HAH! Okay now that is funny!**_" _Rose_  said laughing.  
  
"Hang on is that a planet out there?" Amy asks pointing to the door.  
  
"Yes, of course that's a planet." The Doctor answered looking at Amy as if she dribbled on her shirt.  
  
" ** _Aww, third trip and she gets the special look. It took only one for me. Then again, I hadn't been really warned_** _what_ ** _to expect."_**   _Rose_  comments leaning against the console near Amy.  
  
"You promised me a planet." Amy points out with a childish grin on her face. "Five minutes?" She pleads.  
  
" ** _Come on Doctor. Don't disappoint the companion. You did promise her a planet._** " _Rose_ says and he waves a finger at Am,y of course listening to Rose cause how could he say _no_ to her? He couldn't, he had never been able to say 'no' to Rose no matter what it was she asked of him.  
  
"Fine, five minutes. But that's all cause I'm telling you now, that woman's not dragging me into anything!" The Doctor exclaimed." She teased.


	9. Time of the Angels pt 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much copying and pasting, so little time

  
This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]  
  
"Speaking"  
  
 _Thinking_  
  


* * *

{Time of the Angels pt 4}  
  
"But that's all cause I'm not going to let that woman drag me into anything!" The Doctor said coming out of the TARDIS and seeing the crashed ship into the planet's temple looking thing.  
  
"What caused it to crash? Not me." River says curiously as The Doctor and Amy walk to stand beside her.  
  
"Nah, the air lock would've sealed seconds after you blew it. According to the home box the warp engines had a phase-shift. No survivors." The Doctor explained.  
  
"Phase-shift, would have to be sabotage."  
  
" ** _Honestly, I would like some popcorn with this. Your conversations are highly fascinating._** " _Rose_ said looking back and forth between them.  
  
"I did warn them." River said with a sing-song to her tone.  
  
"About what?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"At least the building was empty." River said completely avoiding the question. "Aplan temple, unoccupied for centuries." She said fiddling with something in her bag.  
  
"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Amy asked.  
  
" ** _Yes Doctor, be nice and introduce your_ future wife _to your current companion. I'm sure that's going to be confusing when she finds tha' out._**" _Rose_ said with that tongue-touched grin of hers. The Doctor groans as if complaining of the need to do so shaking his head.  
  
"Amy Pond, Professor River Song." The Doctor introduced waving his hand between the two making River gasp.  
  
"I'm going to be a professor some day am I? How exciting! Spoilers." River said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah but who is she and how did she do that? She just left you a note in the museum." Amy persists in the question.  
  
"Shh." The Doctor shushes trying to get her to stop asking the questions.  
  
"Two things guaranteed to turn up in a museum. The home box of category-four starliner and sooner or later, him." River explained. "It's how he keeps score." River said as The Doctor went to turn around on the shore of the planet. Amy laughs.  
  
"I know, isn't it hilarious?" Amy asked amused.  
  
" ** _You being a grump isn't going to help them Doctor. Go back to em._** " _Rose_ says her hand on his arm and he so wanted her to be there, so he could feel that touch on him, but she was just a ghost so couldn't exactly touch him. Much like he couldn't touch her as a hologram. The Doctor laughs sarcastically.  
  
"I'm **nobodies** taxi service!" He said angrily.  
  
" ** _And he's upset anyway. Great way to make him easier about you River Song. Honestly, can't you read the situation at all? For someone from his personal future, you do seem to not get his moods._** " _Rose_ muttered crossing her arms, of course not being heard by anyone else but him anyway.  
  
"I'm not going to be there every time you feel like jumping out of a spaceship." He continued on his rant.  
  
"And you are _so_ wrong." River says with a knowing smile. "There's one survivor. There's a thing in the belly of that ship that can't ever die." She announced making The Doctor pause in his pacing and stare at River trying to figure out which species she could be talking about. " Now he's listening." She said smirking at Amelia.  
  
" ** _Wait...wait...no...could it?_** _No._ ** _Can't._** " _Rose_ muttered looking from River to Amy actually stepping so close that if she had actually been there the both would complain about body space, but being a ghost she could get a closer look at people than others would allow and an 'o' appeared on her soft pink lips and she grins evilly. " _ **I think I might have figured out wha' was botherin' me about her.**_ " _Care to share with the rest of the class Miss Tyler?_ He asked in his mind but he just got a tongue stuck out from his former companion and the holder of his two hearts. " ** _Now, what would the fun in that be? I think you with your twenty-seven brain's can't figure it out, but a girl from the lower parts of London had, is sweet, sweet revenge._** " Now that just wasn't fair. She normally wouldn't keep anything from him, but as he was just a figment of his imagination perhaps she had parts of him as well.  
  
"You lot in orbit yet? Yeah I saw it land. I'm at the crash site. Try to home in on my signal. Doctor, can you sonic me?" River called from the distance she had traveled through the crash site. "I need to boast the signal so we can use it as a beacon." River continued to ask him the favor. He begrudgingly took out his sonic screw driver which the TARDIS had made for him while traveling around the moon the first time and soniced her device.  
  
"Ooh Doctor, you soniced her." Amy said in a flirtatious tone a huge smile on her lips as if finding this whole situation hilarious.  
  
" ** _Can you blame her though? I certainly would too._** "  
  
"We have a minute. Shall we?" River called from where she was. The two of them caught up with the archaeologist quickly. "Where are we up to? Have we done the bone meadows?" River asked flipping pages of the book he had seen when she had saved his life at The Library.  
  
"What's the book?" Amy asks.  
  
"Stay away from it." The Doctor ordered knowing that Amy would want to try and touch it. In fact if a certain yellow and pink human were here, he'd give that same exact order.  
  
"What is it though?" Amy persisted again.  
  
"Her diary." The Doctor answered.  
  
"Our diary." River corrected.  
  
"Her past, my...future. Time travel, we keep meeting in the wrong order." He tried to explain and not make this as hard as it was.

" ** _I'd get used to it if I were you. After all, she is from your future. And besides, I know you'll like her. For why else would you marry her?_** " _Rose_ asked him. _Because you aren't here. If you were, it'd be you I'd want to tie myself with. Not this woman who I meet in the wrong order!_


	10. Time of the Angels pt 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part five of Time of the Angels...god....

  
Yay for more chapters =3 I will probably not do this again, but...maybe I will, I dunno what I'm really doing, but the fact that new people have decided to follow this fic anyway is heart warming and makes me and my muse happy. So thank you very much for sticking with me and welcome to new followers I love you guys -happy grin-  
  
This will be my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything fandom I wrote about EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. The characters are not mine, I just like to play with their lives and I find it fun. This is not for potential monetary gain. Just fun =]  
  
"Speaking"  
  
_Thinking_  
  
{Time of the Angels pt 5}

* * *

  
"Her past, my...future. Time travel, we keep meeting in the wrong order." He said cross that he had to do this, again after seeing her a second time. Amy just seemed to look at The Doctor in curiosity wondering how you could meet in the wrong order when four people appeared onto the planet. A man walked over to River.  
  
"You promised me an army Doctor Song." He said with a 'you really only brought two people?' Look in his eyes.  
  
"No, I promised an equivalent of an army. This is The Doctor." River said motioning to The Doctor with her head looking at the man in question, whose eyes widened in wonder.  
  
" ** _I think you just met your biggest fan._** " Rose teased with a tongue touched smile. He gave the man in the army get up a mock salute.  
  
"Father Octavian, sir. Bishop second class. 20 clerics at my command. The troops are already in the drop ship and landing shortly. Doctor Song was helping us with a covert investigation." Father Octavian said as he and The Doctor look at the crashed ship. "Has Doctor Song explained what we're dealing with?" He asked looking to The Doctor for the answer.  
  
"Doctor what do you know of the Weeping Angels?" River asked coyly. The Doctor knew a lot about the Weeping Angels, having dealt with them when he was traveling with Martha Smith, who was married to Mickey-the-idiot.  
  
" ** _Oh they're married! How nice of you to indirectly tell me that. Too bad I can't congratulate 'em. Being stuck in Pete's World with your double and everything._** " She said raising an eyebrow as if to ask, _And when exactly were you going to tell me this?_ The Doctor looked at River in surprise, as they entered the temple.  
  
"The Angel as far as we know is still locked in the ship. Our mission is to get inside and neutralize it. We can't go through the top we'd be too close to the drives." Father Octavian explained as they walked through the mini camp the people had built perhaps previously. He pulls out a device that showed the temple. "According to this, behind the cliff face, there's a network of catacombs leading right up into the temple. We can blow through the base of the cliffs, get into the entrance chamber and then work our way up."  
  
"Oh  good." The Doctor said smiling childishly.  
  
"Good sir?" Father Octavian asked.  
  
"Catacombs, probably dark ones. Dark catacombs, _great_." The Doctor said sarcastically.  
  
" ** _Now I can recognize sarcasm when I hear it. Got tons of it from the first you I knew. So, wha's wrong?_** " Rose asked as she knew him better than most.  
  
" _They're fast, faster than the eye can detect, but if you look at them, it creates a quantum lock, meaning they can't move. Turn into stone, and you don't think they can hurt you. But then you look away, then you blink and yes they can. And you can't destroy stone. Don't turn your back, don't turn away, and DON'T BLINK!_ " He remembered from 1969 with Martha.  
  
"Technically I think it's called a Maze of the Dead." Father Octavian provided.  
  
"You can stop **anytime** you like." The Doctor said worried.  
  
"Father Octavian!" A soldier called.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Father Octavian said and The Doctor waved him off sonicing a box he found.  
  
"You're letting people call you 'sir'." Amy said observation-ally. "You never let people do that." She observed, The Doctor looking around the encampment.


	11. Time of the Angels pt 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I'm *FINALLY* getting the chance to get these chapters up. Seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I doing this again?

  
Yay for another double post on the same day! I really do love you people. Honestly. Each and every one of you that even gave this fic a try are my favorite people. So come here you internet stalkers -hugs the stalkers-  
  
This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world EVER I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]  
  
"Speaking"  
  
 _Thoughts_  
  


* * *

  
{Time of the Angels pt 6}

  
"You're letting people call you 'sir'." Amy said observation-ally. "You never let people do that." She said, The Doctor looking around the encampment. "So whatever a Weeping Angel is, it's really bad, yeah?" She questions.  
  
"Now that's interesting." The Doctor says. "You're still here what part of 'wait in the TARDIS 'til I tell you everything is safe' was so confusing?"  
  
" ** _HAH! I like Amy even more. She's as stubborn as I was. She's not going to leave you alone Doctor, and neither would I. You can tell us to keep in the TARDIS to keep us safe all you want. We will still always find a way to be by your side._** " _Rose_  stated as if that should have been obvious. Amy clicks her tongue sympathetically.  
  
"Ooh, are you all Mr. Grumpy Face today?" Amy asks as if speaking to a child making his personal ghost laugh even more in amusement enjoying herself.  
  
"A Weeping Angel, Amy," Rose, he added to his thought, "Is the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life form, evolution has ever produced, and right now, one of them is trapped inside that wreckage and I'm supposed to climb in after it with a screwdriver and a torch, and assuming I survive the radiation long enough and assuming the whole ship doesn't blow up in my face, do something incredibly clever which I haven't actually thought of yet. That's my day. That's what I'm up to. Any questions?" The Doctor said getting to Amelia and pointing a finger in her face. Amy looked thoughtful for a moment.  
  
"Is River Song your wife?" She asked. Of all the..."'Cause she's someone from your future, and the way she talks to you I've never seen anyone do that."  
  
" ** _You obviously haven't met Queen Victoria. Or my mum._** " _Rose_  said with a small giggle.

"She's kinda, like you know, 'heel boy!' She's the future Mrs. Doctor from the future isn't she?" Amy continued with her question. The Doctor leaned on the table.  
  
" ** _Come on Doctor. Let your companion have her fun._** " _Rose_ said also leaning on the other side of the table her hazel eyes looking into his.  
  
"Is she going to be your wife one day?"  
  
"Yes. You're right." The Doctor said making Amy's eyes widen and quieting up. "I am definitely Mr. Grumpy Face today."  
  
" ** _Ouch, no luck this time Amy. Maybe next time. He's not in the best of moods._** " _Rose_ apologized as if anyone else could hear her.  
  
"Doctor! Doctor!" River called.  
  
"Oops, her indoors!" Amy said teasingly.  
  
"Father Octavian?" River called as well making the three go to where River was.  
  
"Why do they call him 'Father'?" Amy asked.  
  
"Ooh dear, shouldn't she know that? They call the priests at Catholic churches 'Father'." She points out following as well, making no noise on the metal graters as if really solidifying that she wasn't there. As if he needed any more proof of that thank you very much.  
  
"He's their bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st century, the church has moved on."  
  
" ** _Aww 51st century. That's where Jack was originally from!_** " Rose informed as if he didn't already know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, that's right because I want to...Jesus....


	12. Time of the Angels pt 7

  
This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world **EVER** I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]  
  
"Speaking"  
  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

  
{Time of the Angels pt 7}  
  
"He's their bishop, they're his clerics. It's the 51st century, the church has moved on." The Doctor answered Amy's question. They enter the car and watch a repeat clip of the Weeping Angel standing in it's pose of hands over it's eyes and turned away from the camera.  
  
"What do you think? It's from the camera's of the Byzantium Vault. I ripped it when I was on board. Sorry about the quality. It's four seconds. I've put it on loop." River informed him.  
  
"Yup. It's an angel. Hands covering its face." The Doctor said. Sure he knew that from when River had said what it was, but it was always good to double check what you were facing.  
  
"You've encountered angels before?" Father Octavian asked.  
  
"Once on Earth a long time ago. But they were just scavengers, just barely surviving." The Doctor answered.  
  
"But it's a statue." Amy said confused.  
  
"It's a statue when you see it." River informed.  
  
"Where did it come from?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Oh, pulled it from the ruins of Razbahan, end of last century. It's been in private hands ever since, dormant all that time." River answered.  
  
"There's a difference between dormant and patient." The Doctor informed.  
  
"What's that mean. it's a statue when you see it?" Amy asked.  
  
"The Weeping Angel can only move when they're unseen. So legend has it." River answered.  
  
" ** _Legend? I don't think so._** " Rose said pipping up for the first time since they entered.  
  
"No it's not a legend. It's a quantum lock. In the sight of any living creature the angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defense mechanism." The Doctor said.  
  
"What being a stone?" Amy asked incredulously.  
  
"Being a stone...until you turn your back."  
  
" ** _Well, that doesn't sound at_** all ** _dramatic Doctor._** " Rose said biting her nail. She could sense the seriousness of the situation and wanted to diffuse it much like she would have.  
  
"The hyper-drive would have split on contact. That whole ship's gonna be flooded with drive-burn radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing." The Doctor informed Father Octavian and River.  
  
"Deadly to an angel?" Father Octavian asked.  
  
"Dinner to an angel. The longer we leave it there, the stronger it will grow."


	13. Time of the Angels pt 8

This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world **EVER** I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]  
  
"Speaking"  
  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

{Time of the Angels pt 8}  
  
"Here, give me your arm." River said as they entered the Maze of the Dead talking to Amy. She took Amy's arm and took a needle out. "This won't hurt a bit." She said and sticks it in Amy's arm making the other girl hiss in pain. "See? There I lied."  
  
"What's he like in the future? Cause you're from his future right?" Amy asked to get her mind off the pain.  
  
"Oh? Well, The Doctor's The Doctor." River answered.  
  
" _ **Right, and that** is **informative. Thank you so much for elaboratin' River.**_ " Rose said rolling her hazel eyes standing next to The Doctor.  
  
"Right, that's helpful. Mind if I write that down?" Amy said sarcastically, making his ghost laugh amused.  
  
"Yes we are." River said standing near Amy looking at The Doctor.  
  
"Sorry what?" The Doctor asked playing with the device in his hands.  
  
"Talking about you." River said making his personal ghost giggle in delight.  
  
"I wasn't paying attention." The Doctor lied.  
  
"Other way up." River said and The Doctor fixed the device as he had it upside down.  
  
"You're _so_ his wife." Amy said.  
  
"Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy. This is The Doctor we're talking about. Do you think it could be anything that simple?" River asked.  
  
"Yup." Amy answered popping the 'p'.  
  
" ** _I really like her ya know. Very observant. And she popped the 'p'! You used to do that._** " Rose said with a sweet smile.  
  
"You're good. I'm not saying you're right, but you are very good." River said looking at the cave.  
  
" ** _You didn't say she was wrong neither_**." Rose pointed out humming. What was it that she had figured out that he still didn't know? She just gave him a wink and her tongue-touched smile. He knew he wouldn't be getting any answers. Cheeky ghost. Few moments later, as they checked the statues in case they were angels, they heard gun fire, and they raced to see what it was about.  
  
"Sorry. I thought it looked at me." Said a frightened boy as they arrived to the sound of the gun fire.  
  
"We know what the angels look like. Is that the angel?" Father Octavian asked the boy.  
  
"No, sir." The boy begrudgingly admits.  
  
"No, sir it is not! According to The Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could remain calm in the presence of decor."  
  
" ** _Poor kid got scared to death_**." Rose said full of compassion. That was his personal ghost. Even acting like her, as it should.  
  
"What's your name?" The Doctor asked to be considerate.  
  
"Bob, sir." Bob answered.  
  
"Ah that's a great name. I love Bob." The Doctor said.  
  
" ** _This is one of the instances where I don' know if you're jokin' or actually serious_**." She points out confused.  
  
"It's a sacred name. We all have sacred names. They're given to us in service of the church." Father Octavian said as The Doctor walked to them.  
  
"Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?" The Doctor teased.  
  
" ** _Oi! Be nice to the frightened kid!_** " Rose demands arms crossed.  
  
"Yes, sir." Bob admits.  
  
"Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron."  
  
" ** _Or a personal ghost who can't be harmed anyway._** " Rose teased.  
  
"Carry on." The Doctor encouraged patting Bob on the shoulder.  
  
"We'll be moving into the maze in two minutes. You stay with Christian and Angelo. Guard the approach." Father Octavian ordered. They continued on through the caves.  
  
"Isn't there a chance that this lot's just gonna collapse? There's a whole ship up there." Amy questioned.  
  
"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River points out.  
  
"Had dinner with their chief architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor said.  
  
"What you mean you helped them?" Amy asked.

* * *

 

Ggggggaaaaaaahhhhhhh. So much copying and posting. Why didn't I save anything???


	14. Time of the Angels pt 9

This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world EVER I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

{Time of the Angels pt 9}

"Incredible builders, the Aplans." River points out. "Had dinner with their chief architect once. Two heads are better than one." The Doctor said. "What you mean you helped them?" Amy asked. "Uh, no. I mean he had two heads. That book at the very end, what did it say?"

" _ **Two heads? Doctor...**_ " Rose said trying to get his attention.

"Ah hang on." River said as she dug through her bag to get the book.

"Read it to me." The Doctor ordered.

" _ **Doctor**_." She tried again.

" _What if we had ideas that could think for themselves? What if our dreams no longer needed us? When these things occur and are held to be true, the time will be upon us. The time of angels._ " River read.

" _ **You know ya can ignore me all you want but I need to tell ya somethin'!**_ " Rose said insistently as they climbed up the stairs.

"Are we there yet? It's a hell of a climb." Amy asked.

"The maze is on six levels. Representing the ascent of the soul. Only two levels to go." River answered.

"Lovely species, the Aplans. We should visit them sometime."

"I thought they were all dead." Amy points out.

"So is Virginia Woolf. I'm on her bowling team."*** The Doctor said. "Very relaxed. Sort of cheerful. Well, that's having two heads, of course. You're never short of a snog with an extra head."

"DOCTOR! _**Please pay attention to what you're sayin'**_!" She begged him.

"Doctor, there's something. I don't know what it is." River pointed out.

"Yeah there's something wrong. Don't know what it is yet, either. Working on it." The Doctor agreed.

" _ **I swear if I were actually there, I'd give you a slap my mum could be proud of, you stupid git of an alien.**_ " She mutters cross.

"Of course then they started having laws against self marrying. I mean, what was that about? But that's the church for you. Uh, no offense, bishop." The Doctor said pointing his torch** at Father Octavian.

"Quite a lot taken, if that's alright, Doctor." Father Octavian said walking forward. " _ **Yeah you're workin' on it, while I got it figured out already. Two. Heads. Tha's all I'm saying. Tha, and I told you so. Because you wit' your twenty-seven brains ya can't figure out the whole River thing nor the statues. But**_ **I** _ **did.**_ " She muttered still cross. "The lowest point of the wreckage is only about fifty feet up from here. That way." Father Octavian said pointing his torch to the left.

"The church had a point if you think about it. The divorces must have been messy." Amy said.

"Oh!" The Doctor said as he looked at the statue her words sinking into his head. Two. Heads.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Oh." River said seeing it just then too.

" _ **And...I. Told. You. So**_." She said poking his shoulder.

* * *

Triple Bullet: Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah! I didn't notice that! I suppose it takes a second viewing and writing it to actually see that! Seriously. Woolf. Take away the extra 'O' and you get...Wolf. Hah! Sorry. I just am so amazed at the hints that Moffat is giving. Did you hear that Peter might not make his Doctor flirty? I mean come on! Doctor's 1-7 were asexual as it was. Could you make him just a tiny bit flirty? You don't have to go overboard like Ten's Doctor, just a tiny bit. It's all I'm asking. And if Moffat is making this Doctor, The Doctor's last life, he is making a HUGE mistake. Think of the potential you have! You can make another fifty years of this thing if you gave The Doctor another set of twelve lives! I mean come on! I just became a Whovian last November! Double bullet: Torch = flashlight. I thought it was an actual torch. You know the sticks on fire things. Sometimes, I take things way too literally.


	15. Time of the Angels pt 10

Whoop for updates!

This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world EVER I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =] "Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

 

{Time of the Angels pt 10}

"Oh." The Doctor said looking at the singular head statues of the Aplan temple. They were supposed to have two. His ghost had been right.

"Oh." River echoed figuring it out just that moment after him.

"Exactly." The Doctor said.

"How could we have not noticed that?" River asked.

" _ **Because the both of you are daft**_." Rose informed him with an unhelpful shrug. But she was right. How could she have seen the statues, but the both of them have not? What did she know about River and Amelia?

"Low level perception filter, or maybe we're thick." He answered pretty much using his ghosts words but modifying them a bit.

"What's wrong sir?" Father Octavian asked.

"Nobody move, nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop I have made a mistake and we are all in terrible danger."

"What danger?" Father Octavian asked, curiously.

"The Aplans." River answered.

"The Aplans?" Father Octavian questioned confused.

"They've got two heads." River pointed out.

"Yes, I get that, so?"

"So why don't the statues?" The Doctor asked. "Everyone over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak." He demands pointing the torch to where he wanted the people to be.

"Okay. I want you all to switch off your torches." He commands.

"Sir?" Father Octavian asked.

"Just do it." He commands as the people around him does as he said to do, his the only torch shining on the statue. "I'm gonna turn off this one, too, just for a moment." He said softly.

"Are you sure about this?" River questioned.

" _ **I don' want you hurt my Doctor. Please becareful**_." Rose implored.

"No." The Doctor answered with a slight smile and turned off his torch for just a second, before turning it back on. And sure enough the statues had moved. Just barely, but enough. He began to run back the way they had been shining his torch at every statue. "They're Angels. All of them!"

"Can't be." River denied.

" _ **Again, River dear, you are from his personal future yes?** Impossible **ceases to be a word associated with 'im**_." Rose asked as if generally curious about if she was a part of his future or not.

"Clerics, keep watching them." He demands going back further. "Every statue in this maze, every single one, is a Weeping Angel, and they're coming after us."

"There was only one Angel on that ship. Just the one I swear." River swore.

"Could they have been here already?" Amy asked.

"The Aplans, what happened? How did they die out?" The Doctor asked.

"Nobody knows." River answered.

"We know." He said pointing the torch at the statues.

"They don't look like Angels." Father Octavian pointed out.

"And they're not fast. You said they were fast. They should have had us by now." Amy points out.

"Look at them, they're dying. Losing their form. They must have been down here for centuries starving." The Doctor informed.

"Losing their image." Amy theorized.

" _ **I like her. Smart. And that brogue. You had a Scottish brogue when we visited Queen Victoria. It suited you.**_ " Rose says trying to distract him from his worry. Which was nice, but he had to be worried for those here. He had to get at least everyone he could out of here alive. " _ **Days where everybody lives are few and far between aren't they? No wonder you loved being able to heal everyone that day**_." She said looking at him as if reading him. She's always been able to do that. Read him like an open book.

* * *

Alright, so here's my rant. In season seven there's this episode: _Journey to the Centre of the TARDIS_ and Clara finds a library. In that library she finds a book entitled: The Time War. Alright I get that it's a library, but why the heck would it be there? And why, **WHY** , WHY in the name of William Hartnell [first Doctor] would you make that book in ~~FUCKING~~ ENGLISH?! I mean honestly?! That book is not only essential for The Doctor, but why in the heck would the language be translated into English? It's apparent that the TARDIS doesn't like her, in not translating languages, at least most of them. So if it were in the library, why not have it in Circular Gallifreyan? It makes absolutely no sense what-so-ever. And have Clara finding out his true name?! I can see why so many people don't like Clara. At all. I don't mind her, there could have been a worse choice to go with, but honestly! Grrr. Alright. Enough of my pent up anger.


	16. Time of the Angels pt 11

I haven't told you readers for a while that I positively adore you and that's just not right. Cause I do. Very much. You guys keep me going and are just plain awesome.

This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world EVER I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

 

{Time of the Angels pt 11}

"Losing their image." Amelia says.

"And their image is their power. Power...power!" The Doctor said with a clap of his hands a plan in his head.***

"Doctor?" Amy asked curious as to what he was doing.

"All that radiation spilling out, the drive burn. The crash of the Byzantium wasn't an accident. It was a rescue mission for the angels. We're in the middle of an army and it's waking up."

"We need to get out of here fast." River pointed out.

" _ **Really? I thought we migh' have a cuppa wit' the Angels**_." Rose said sarcastically with a grin.

"Bob, Angelo, Christian, come in, please." Father Octavian ordered on his walkie talkie. "Any of you, come in!"

"It's Bob, sir. Sorry, sir." Bob's voice sounded out.

" _ **His voice sounds...odd**_." She commented scrunching her nose in thought.

"Bob, are Angelo and Christian with you?" Father Octavian asked. "All the statues are active. I repeat all the statues are active!"

"I know, sir. Angelo and Christian are dead, sir."

" _ **Is it just me or is Bob saying 'sir' one too many times?**_ " Rose asked.

"The statues killed them, sir." Bob continued.

"Bob, Sacred Bob, it's me, The Doctor." The Doctor said taking the walkie-talkie from the bishop.

"I'm talking to-" Father Octavian started but was interrupted.

"Where are you now?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm trying to-." Father Octavian tried again.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah shut up." The Doctor told Father Octavian a finger held up in the universal sign of 'shut it'.

" _ **Still rude and not ginger I see**_." She said rolling her eyes.

"I'm on my way up to you, sir. I'm homing in on your signal."

"Ah, well done, Bob. Scared keeps you fast. Told you, didn't I? Your friends, Bob, what did the angel do to them?" The Doctor asked.

"Snapped their necks, sir." Bob answered.

"See, that's odd. That's not how the Angels kill you. They displace you in time. Unless they needed bodies for something." The Doctor said confused.

"Bob, did you check their data packs for vital signs?" Father Octavian asked taking the walkie back. "We may be able to initiate a rescue plan."

"Oh, don't be an idiot!" The Doctor said groaning and taking the walkie again. "The Angels don't leave you alive! Bob keep running, but tell me, how did you escape?"

"I didn't escape, sir. The angel killed me, too."**

"What do you mean, the angel killed you, too?"

" _ **Hmm. Could he mean that the angel killed him, too maybe?**_ " Cheeky minx.

"Snapped my neck, sir." Bob informed him. "Wasn't as painless as I expected, but it was pretty quick, so that was something."

"If you're dead, how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body. And re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." The Angel explained.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us-"

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes."

* * *

Triple bullet: bad ass music for eleven starts =3 on youtube dot com / watch? v = 9kSf8w28Fs4 {take away the spaces sweeties}

Double bullet: dun, dun ddduuuuuunnnn! The looks on their faces is scared and priceless. Stay tuned for another update =3


	17. Time of the Angels pt 12

I told you to stay tuned. Doing this on my parents computer cause mine sucks and won't let me view Netflix and I'm way too lazy to carry my computer all the way downstairs. I'm so not used to this key board. But I suffer for you people. Only you.

This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world EVER I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

{Time of the Angels pt 12}

"If your dead how can I be talking to you?" The Doctor asked.

"You're not talking to me, sir. The Angel has no voice. It stripped my cerebral cortex from my body. And re-animated a version of my consciousness to communicate with you. Sorry about the confusion." The Angel explained.

"So when you say you're on your way up to us-"

"It's the Angel that's coming, sir, yes." The Angel informed him.

"No way out."

"Then we get out through the wreckage. Go!" Father Octavian demanded.

"Go, go, go! All of you, run!"

" _ **There is an absurd amount of running in this lifestyle.**_ " Rose said with a laugh as she ran with them out of the little place where they were standing.

"Doctor." Amy says walking toward him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Just go. Go, go, go!" The Doctor demands making the human run with the Clerics. "Yeah. I called you an idiot. Sorry, but there's no way we could have rescued your men."

"I know that, sir. And when you've flown away in your little blue box, I'll explain that to their families."

" _ **Ouch. You gained and lost a fan on the same day Doctor. Do you make a habit out of doing this?**_ "

"Angel Bob, which Angel am I talking to? The one from the ship?"

"Yes, sir. And the other Angels are still restoring."

"Ah, so the Angel is not in the wreckage. Thank you." The Doctor said running in that direction. "Don't wait for me, run!" He said coming across Amy.

"I can't!" Amy said as The Doctor passed by her. He stopped and turned around. "No really, I can't." She pushed.

"Why not?" The Doctor asked.

"Look at it. Look at my hand. It's stone!" Amy said her voice panicked.

"You looked into the eyes of an Angel, didn't you?" The Doctor asked.

"I couldn't stop myself. I tried."

" _ **It's really hard not to stare at something especially if that something will kill ya if you look away.**_ " Rose said as if he didn't know that! He was getting a bit testy here, but his human companion, the one living and breathing was in danger where she was in none!

"Listen to me. It's messing with your head." He would have experience in that field after all. Thinking she was here, when she obviously was not. Even her scent was there. Course, that could be because he still slept in her room. When he did sleep that is. "Your hand is not made of stone."

"It is. Look at it!" Amy demands seeing that it was stone.

"It's in your mind. I promise you. You can move that hand. You can let go."

"I can't, okay? I've tried and I can't. It's stone."

"The Angel is gonna come and it's gonna turn this light off, and then there's nothing I can do to stop it." He said worried. "So do it. Concentrate. Move your hand."

"I can't."

"Then we're both gonna die."

" _ **Sacrificing yourself for her. Tha' is cute. But you don't die here.**_ " Wait, how could she possibly know that?

"You're not gonna die." Amy said pretty much echoing his ghost's words.

"They'll kill the lights." He informs as his torch starts flickering.

"You've got to go. You know you have. You've got all that stuff with River and that's all got to happen. You know you can't die here!"

" _ **Time is in a flux, always moving but for those provincial times when it's fixed. Your perfect little world can be gone, like that.**_ " Rose said echoing his Ninth's selves words and even snapping.

"Time can be re-written. It doesn't work like that." He said as he saw the Angels come for them. "Don't blink, keep your eyes on them."

"Run!" Amy demands.

"See, I'm not going. I'm not leaving you here." The Doctor informed Amy.

"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?"

"You can move your hand." The Doctor tried to tell her.

"It's stone."

"It's not stone!"

"You've got to go."

" _ **You** could **always bite her.**_ " She teased. But really...not a bad idea.

* * *

Voila. And I'm getting an idea for a Jenny, Doctor's Daughter and 12 reuniting. Sigh. I'll be writing that soon =3 I love you people. Leave a review or follow me. Either way, I adore you really I do


	18. Time of the Angels pt 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating. Life and other craziness got in the way of my doing so. Please forgive me!

This is my new disclaimer for anything I write: If I owned anything I wrote in the Fandom world EVER I would not need to work five days a bloody week. I just toy with the characters lives for fun and not for any future monetary gain. =]  
  
"Speaking"  
  
 _Thoughts_

* * *

  
{Time of the Angels pt 13}  
  
"I don't need you to die for me, Doctor. Do I look that clingy?" Amy asked  
  
"You can move your hand." The Doctor tried to tell her.  
  
"It's stone."  
  
"It's not stone!"  
  
"You've got to go."  
  
 ** _"You could always bite her."_**  Rose teased. But really...not a bad idea.  
  
"Those people up there will die without you. If you stay here with me, you'll have as good as killed them."  
  
"Amy Pond, you are magnificent. And I'm sorry." He said taking his ghost's advice.  
  
"It's okay. I understand. You've got to leave me."  
  
"Oh, no, I'm not leaving you, never."  
  
 ** _"...Ya know...I'm just going to keep quiet about tha', over here."_   **She said crossing her arms and leaning against the pillar to the corridor. He had said that to her too. And he had left her. Twice.  
  
"I'm sorry about this." He said and bit her hand.  
  
"Aah!" Amy yelled in pain.  
  
"Ah, see, not stone! Now run!"  
  
"You bit me!"  
  
"Yeah, and you're alive."  
  
"I've got a mark! Look at my hand!"  
  
"Yes, and you're alive, did I mention?"  
  
"Blimey, your teeth! Have you got space teeth?"  
  
 ** _"You were obsessed with your teeth last time. This time it's the chin isn' it?"_**  
  
"Yeah, alive. All I'm saying." The Doctor said as they ran out of the corridor finally.  
  
"Clerics keep guard, expect more coming." Father Octavian said as they found the wreckage.  
  
"Yeah, it's the Angels. They're coming." The Doctor informed them. "And they're draining the power for themselves."  
  
"Which means we won't be able to see them." Father Octavian said.  
  
"Which means we can't stay here."  
  
"There are two more incoming!" A cleric warned.  
  
"Any suggestions?" River asked The Doctor, looking to him for answers.  
  
"The statues are advancing on all sides and we don't have the climbing equipment to reach the Byzantium."  
  
"There's no way up, no way back, no way out." River said.  
  
 ** _"I bet you're a_ smash _at parties River._** "  
  
"No pressure, but this is usually when you have a really good idea." River said.  
  
 ** _"_** Really, ** _cause that causes no pressure at_** _all_ ** _River Song."_** The Doctor closes his eyes as he tried to think of a way out. And there was always a way out.  
  
"There's always a way out. There's always a way out." The Doctor repeats.  
  
"Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?" Angel Bob asked.  
  
"Hello, Angels. What's your problem?" The Doctor asked.  
  
"Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" The Doctor demands.  
  
"There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end."  
  
"Which is?" His personal ghost stood by River biting her lip.  
  
 ** _"That tone is bad news."_** She warned even if no one else were listening.  
  
"I died in fear."  
  
"I'm sorry?" The Doctor asked, wondering what the Angels were trying to do exactly.  
  
"You told me my fear would keep me alive, but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down."  
  
 ** _"Oh dear. They're trying to bring about the_** _Oncoming Storm._ ** _Not good."_**   She said biting her nail.  
  
"What are they doing?" Amy asked.  
  
"They're trying to make him angry." River answered.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that."  
  
"Well, then, the Angels have made their second mistake, because I'm not gonna let that pass. I'm sorry your dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier." The Doctor said bitingly into the walkie.  
  
"But you're trapped, sir, and about to die." Angel Bob said curiously. That is, if Angels had emotions.  
  
"Yeah, I'm trapped, and you know what? Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great, big mistake in it. A great, big whopping mistake!"  
  
 ** _"Ooh, I enjoy the parts when he gets like this. He's going to do something entirely stupid but it'll work."_**  Rose said grinning widely.  
  
"What mistake, sir?"  
  
"Trust me?" The Doctor asked Amy.  
  
"Yeah." Amy immediately agreed.  
  
"Trust me?" He asked River and Rose.  
  
"Always." They answered at once, at the same time.  
  
"You lot, trust me?" He asked the Bishop and his Clerics.  
  
"Sir, two more incoming!" A cleric warned.  
  
"We have faith, sir." The Doctor snapped his fingers.  
  
"Then give me your gun." The Bishop handed it over without a complaint.  
  
 ** _"Okay, this is odd. I never saw you with a gun in your hands. But I still trust you."_**  
  
"I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do, jump!"  
  
"Jump where?" Father Octavian asked.  
  
"Oh, just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, bishop. On my signal."  
  
"What signal?"  
  
"You won't miss it." The Doctor said pointing the gun at the gravity globe.  
  
"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we've made?"  
  
"Oh, big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone ever tell you, there's one thing you never put in a trap? If you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never, ever put in a trap."  
  
"And what would that be, sir?" The Angel asked. _Rose_ , his mind answered. He would do anything to make sure her existence in this universe continued, even if it was just in his mind.  
  
"Me." He said and fired.

* * *

  
Yay The Time of Angels is done. So should I do this same thing for Flesh and Stone or just as I had it? I need to know so I can get it done, one way or the other. So please let me know kay?


	19. Flesh and Stone pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It doesn't matter what you want, as I am just copying and pasting muwahahahaha I need a hobby.

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3  
  
"Speaking"  
  
_Thoughts_

* * *

  
{Flesh And Stone pt 1}  
  
"Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake we made." Angel Bob said curiously.  
  
"Oh, big, big mistake. Really huge. Didn't anyone tell you, there's one thing you don't ever put in a trap if you value your continued existence, if you have plans of seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never ever put in a trap." The Doctor informed the Weeping Angel.  
  
"And what's that, sir?"  
  
"Me." The Doctor answered and shot at the Gravity Globe, everyone jumping at once.  
  
"Up. Look up." The Doctor said as they got to the ship.  
  
"You okay?" River asked helping Amelia up.  
  
"What happened?" Amy asked.  
  
"We jumped." River answered.  
  
"Jumped where?"  
  
**_"Up obviously."_**   Rose informed dusting herself off, of course suffering from no dizziness as it wouldn't since she really wasn't there.  
  
"Up, up. Look up." The Doctor informed Amelia telling them where they were.  
  
"Where are we?" Amy asks again.  
  
"Exactly where we were." River tried to explain.  
  
"No, we're not." Amy said disbelieving that.  
  
"Move your feet!" The Doctor ordered as he went to a hole and soniced it.  
  
"Doctor, what am I looking at? Explain." Amy said trying to wrap her head around this impossibility.  
  
"Oh, come on Amy, think. The ship crashed with the power still on, yeah? So what else is still on?"  
  
**_"Anti-gravs?"_**   She theorized, and was completely right.  
  
"The artificial gravity. One good jump, and up we fell." The Doctor said glancing over his personal ghost. How could she have guessed that?  
  
**_"Part of your subconscious dear. I know what you know. Somewha'. Still me though."_**   Rose explained best she could.  
  
"Shot out the grav-globe to give us an updraught, and here we are." The Doctor finished explaining.  
  
"Doctor...the statues, they look more like Angels now." Father Octavian warned.  
  
"They're feeding on the radiation from the wreckage, draining all the power from the ship, restoring themselves. Within an hour, they'll be an army." He said a bit worried finally opening the shaft. "They're taking out the lights, look at them." The Doctor said as he fell into the corridor.  
  
"Doctor!" Amy said worried, but The Doctor fell upright.  
  
"It's just a corridor. The gravity orientates to the floor. Now in here, all of you, don't take your eyes off the Angels. Move, move, move!" The Doctor ordered.  
  
**_"I think I like this you. You're sor' of bossy."_** She said with her tongue touched smile. Oh, but she was a troublesome personal ghost.  
  
"Okay, men, go, go, go!" Father Octavian demands as those still alive entered the corridor. "The Angels...presumably they can jump up too?" The Doctor wouldn't put it past them. After all, angels had wings as he learned on the Titanic but that was a whole different story, a different boat which didn't capsize due to him, and not really important right this very second.  
  
"They're here...now." The Doctor said. "In the dark, we're finished. Run!"  
  
"This whole place is a death trap!" Father Octavian said as a door closed blocking their exit.  
  
"No, it's a time bomb. Well, it's a death trap and a time bomb. And now it's a dead end. Nobody panic."  
  
"Right, _**cause absolutely** no one **is going to panic after that Doctor.**_ " She said giving him a 'really?' stare that she had perfected. Just then something began to attack the man hole.  
  
"Oh, just me then. What's through here?" The Doctor asked curiously.  
  
"Secondary flight deck." River answered jerkily looking back at The Doctor then at the door.  
  
"Okay, we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked as River went to the side to toy with the mechanics there.

* * *

  
Voila. There we go. Enjoy the snippet. See you very soon


	20. Flesh and Stone pt 2

Yeah I know I said I'd have something after work. But you know what? I lied. And no, that doesn't make me The Doctor. Although I have the strong belief that in some pocket universe, I am The Doctor. I also had a dream with Twelve in it. I can officially say that I had a dream with all the modern Doctor's. =3

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom _**EVER**_ I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Flesh and Stone pt 2}

"No, it's a time bomb and a death trap nobody panic!" The Doctor ordered as the seal of the ship began to bang, signaling the appearance of the angels. "Oh just me then. What's through here?" He asked working on the door.

"Secondary flight deck." River answered looking at The Doctor then back at the wall.

"Okay, we've basically run up the inside of a chimney, yeah? So what if the gravity fails?" Amy asked as River went to the side to toy with the mechanics there.

"I've thought about that." The Doctor informed.

"And?" Amy asked curiously.

"And then we'll all plunge to our deaths. See I've thought about it." The Doctor said. He saw _Rose_ rolling her eyes as if to say, _**way to go idiot**_. "Ah the security protocols are still live. There's no way to override them. It's impossible."

"How impossible?" River asked.

"Two minutes." The Doctor answered.

"The hull is breached, and the power is failing." Father Octavian informed as if they couldn't see that for themselves.

"Sir, incoming!" A cleric said as an Angel's arm appeared in the hole of the hull.

"Doctor, lights!" Amy says. As the power drains, the Angels come fully in. Then the power comes back on the Angels once more stone. "Clerics, keep watching them." Father Octavian ordered.

"And don't look at their eyes. Anywhere else, not the eyes." The Doctor added.

"I've isolated the lighting grid they can't drain the power now."

"Good work Doctor." Father Octavian said impressed.

"Yes. Good, good, good, good. Good in many ways. Good you like it so far."

"So far?!" Amelia demands.

"Well, there's only one way to open this door. I guess I'll need to route all the power in this section through the door control."

" _ **I feel a 'I have to do something that could potentially kill everyone here' coming**_." _Rose_ said pretty much guessing he'd have to do something incredibly dangerous.

"Good, fine. Do it." Father Octavian said.

"Including the lights. All of them. I'll need to turn out the lights."

" _ **And**_ there _**we have it**_."

"How long?" Father Octavian asked.

"Fraction of a second. Maybe longer. Maybe quite a bit longer."

"Maybe?" Father Octavian asked strained.

"Well I'm guessing. We're being attacked by statues in a crashed ship-there isn't a manual for this!"

"Doctor, we lost the torches. We'll be in total darkness." Amy points out logically.

"No other way. Bishop..."

"Dr. Song, I've lost good clerics today. You trust this man?"

"I absolutely trust him." River answered.

"He's not some kind of madman, then?" Rose snorts a little covering her mouth amused.

" _ **What sort of man keeps running from the past in a blue box Father? A sane one then**_?" She asks.

"I absolutely trust him." River repeated.

"Excuse me." The Doctor said going to the door.

"I'm taking your word. Because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works as long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I just might tell him. Understood?" Father Octavian asked River softly looking at her seriously.

"Understood." What neither of them knew was that his personal ghost had been listening.

* * *

And snippets. They take so long don't they? Anyway, since I lied, I'm going to post some more snippets for you people.


	21. Flesh and Stone pt 3

Told you I'd be posting more. By the way, I wish to thank my new reviewers/followers for giving these snippets a chance you guys are amazing

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

{Flesh and Stone pt 3}

"I'm taking your word. Because you're the only one who can manage this guy. But that only works as long as he doesn't know who you are. You cost me any more men, and I just might tell him. Understood?" Father Octavian asked River softly looking at her seriously.

"Understood." What neither of them knew was that his personal ghost had been listening.

"Okay, Doctor, we've got your back." Father Octavian said louder.

"Bless you Bishop." The Doctor said.

"Combat distance, ten feet." Father Octavian ordered. "As soon as the lights go down, continuous fire. Full spread over the hostiles. Do not stop firing while the lights are out. Shotgun protocol-we don't have bullets to waste."

"Amy, when the lights go down, the wheel should release. Spin it clockwise, four turns." The Doctor informed.

"Ten." Amy said mysteriously.

"No, four. Four turns." The Doctor corrected.

"Yeah, four. I heard you." Amy said looking at him like he grew a second head.

"Ready!"

"On my count, then." Father Octavian said as they stared down the Angels. "God be with us all. Three...two...one...fire!" Father Octavian ordered as the lights went down. The clerics all shot at the Angels continuously.

"Turn!" The Doctor demanded of his companion.

"It's opening, it's working." Amy says turning to the best of her ability.

"Fall back!" The Doctor demands, as they all ran into the room, the door opened. He ran in it just as it shut behind him. He ran to the other door, sonicing it until it too opened.

"Doctor, quickly."

"Doctor!" Amy says as The Doctor continued to sonic the door keeping it open, until everyone was in, and then dashed into the room, the door closing behind him. He then ran to the control panel. "Doctor!" Amy said as the wheels on the doors turned. Father Octavian placed something on the door to stop the wheel from turning. "What are you doing?" Amy asks curiously.

"Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now."

" _ **Great, he just jinxed it.**_ " _Rose_ quipped. But she did have a good point. You never said that.

"Yeah?" He asked. And to prove their point, the wheel turned bit by bit.

"Dear, god!" Father Octavian said surprised.

"Ah, now you're getting it! You've bought us time though, that's good. I am good with time." The Doctor said fiddling with the controls. He expected her to make a quip about how he was the Lord of it and whatnot, but she didn't, as she knew this was a stressful time and he didn't need to be distracted. Which was nice and all, but he really could use a quip right now.

"Doctor." Amy says quietly pointing out the other door which was turning.

"Seal that door. Seal it now!" Father Octavian demands and one of his clerics did.

"We're surrounded." River announced.

"Seal it, seal that door." Father Octavian demanded again and a different cleric did so. "Doctor, how long have we got?" He asked.

"Five minutes, max." The Doctor answered.

"Nine." Amy said once more mysteriously.

"Five." The Doctor corrected again.

"Five, yeah right." Amy agreed.

"Why did you say nine?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't." Amy said confused.

"We need another way out of here." River pointed out.

"There isn't one." Father Octavian said. "Yeah, there is." The Doctor corrected. "Course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So what do they need?" He asked with a snap of his fingers.

"Of course." River said impressed. And once more The Doctor snapped his fingers.

"'Of course' what? What do they need?" Amy asked confused.

" _ **They need oxygen.**_ " Rose said offering the answer.

"Can we get in there?" Father Octavian asked.

"Well, it's a sealed unit. But they must have installed it somehow. This whole wall should slide up. There's clamps! Release the clamps!" The Doctor demands going for the clamps.

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked confused.

"They need oxygen." River said echoing his ghosts words.

* * *

I have an angst filled chapter written for you guys. It's not until way later, and after a feel filled episode. But seeing as I'm not there yet, you guys will just have to be patient -evil laugh- gosh I enjoyed writing the angst filled chapter too.


	22. Flesh and Stone pt 4

Told you. Lots more updates today. It is the second episode of the new series too. I'm just so generous =3 I love you people.

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

{Flesh and Stone pt 4}

"What's through there? What do they need?" Amy asked confused.

"They need to breath." River said echoing his ghosts words. Pretty much anyway. The Doctor finished sonicing the clamps and there was a powering up hum as the doors slid open.

"But that's..." Amy said looking at what was revealed in surprise. "That's a..."

"It's an oxygen factory." River explained.

"It's a forest." Amy said surprised.

"Yeah it's a forest. It's an oxygen factory."  River repeated a smile on her lips.

"And if we're lucky, an escape route." The Doctor said. Amy scoffs in surprise.

"Eight!" She said.

"What did you say?" River asked. Amy looked at her still smiling.

"Nothing." Amy answered.

"Is there another exit? Scan the architecture. We don't have time to get lost in there."

"On it! Stay where you are until I've checked the rad levels." Father Octavian said going inside.

"But trees? On a spaceship?!" Amy said still trying to wrap her head around this.

"Oh more than trees. Way better than trees.** You're going to love this." The Doctor said going inside too. "Tree borgs...trees...plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull-a forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains. there's a whole mini-climate. This vault is an ecopod running right through the heart of the ship. A foresp in a bottle on a spaceship in space, have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?"

" _ **Why has she been counting down?**_ " Rose asked once more asking the important question. But that would have to wait to be answered, for he didn't know neither.

"Seven." Amy said.

"Seven." The Doctor repeated going towards his companion.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"You said seven."

"No, I didn't." Amy says.

"Yes, you did." River argued.

"Doctor, there's an exit, far end of the ship, into the primary flight deck." Father Octavian informed.

"Good. That's where we need to go." He said.

"Plotting a safe path now." Father Octavian informed again.

"Quick as you like!" The Doctor said now a bit worried.

"Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir." Angel Bob's voice said on the walkie-talkie. The Doctor sat on the only available seat in the control room grabbing the walkie-talkie.

"Ah, there you are, Angel Bob. How's life?" The Doctor asked then saw her cross look and his eyes widened a bit. "Sorry, bad subject."

"The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve." Angel Bob answered.

"Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here. Consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?" The Doctor asked.

"The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we'll be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond." Angel Bob answered the question.

"Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?"

"We have no need of comfy chairs." Angel Bob declined.

"I made him say 'comfy chairs'!" The Doctor said with an amused smile and making Amy laugh too.

"Six."

"Okay, Bob, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: What have you done to Amy?" The Doctor demands getting up from the comfy chair.

"There's something in her eye." Angel Bob answered.

"What's in her eye?" The Doctor questioned.

"We are." Angel Bob answered.

"What's he talking about?" Amy demands. "Doctor, I'm five." Amy said and realized that she had said that. "I mean five." She tried again. "Fine! I'm fine."

"You're counting." River said worriedly.

"Counting?" Amy asked repeating the worried tone.

"You're counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes." The Doctor kindly explained.

* * *

Double bullet: Groot would disagree with that statement. Lols. It's been a while since I had a double bullet aye? Well, I haven't had much to say in this episode so far. I might have more to say soon. Who knows?


	23. Flesh and Stone pt 5

I do love doing these snippets and having you say that these snippets are enjoyable. It makes my day. Honestly.

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

{Flesh and Stone pt 5}

"You've been counting down from ten. You have been for a couple of minutes." The Doctor said kindly.

"Why?" Amy questioned.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered. "Well, counting down to what?" Amy tried a different tactic.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered again. And if there was one thing The Doctor detested, it was not knowing something.

"We shall take her. We shall take all of you. We shall have dominion over all time and space." Angel Bob informed them.

"Get a life, Bob." The Doctor said seeing Rose once more roll her eyes as if to say: _really?_ "Oops, sorry again! There's power on this ship, but nowhere near that much." He points out.

"With respect, sir, there's more power on this ship than you yet understand." Angel Bob said just as there was this screeching noise.

"What is that?" River asks frightened."Dear God, what is it?"

"They're back." Father Octavian announced.

"It's hard to put it in your terms, Dr. Song, but as best as I understand it, the Angels are laughing." Angel Bob answered the question.

"Laughing?" The Doctor questioned never before hearing of such a thing.

"Because you haven't noticed yet, sir. The Doctor in the TARDIS hasn't noticed." Angel Bob said repeating the words of a certain prisoner that he had stopped a while ago. _The Doctor in the TARDIS doesn't know~!_

"Doctor..." Father Octavian started.

"No, wait! There's something I've..." The Doctor said turning around and seeing the crack on the wall that had been on Amy's wall when she was a little girl. "...missed."

"That's...that's like the crack from my bedroom wall when I was a little girl." Amy said looking at the crack.

"Yes." He agreed remembering.

"Okay, enough, we're moving out!" Father Octavian said.

"Agreed. Doctor?" River said for him to follow.

"Yeah fine." He said dismissively.

"What are you doing?" River demanded.

"Right with you." He said once more dismissively.

"We're not leaving without you!" River said.

"Oh, yes, you are. Bishop?" The Doctor asked as he climbed up the trolley in order to look at the crack closer.

"Miss Pond, Dr. Song, Now!" Father Octavian demanded.

"Doctor, come on!" Amy demands.

"So, what are you?" He asked sonicing the crack. He took the sonic back and looked at the results. "Oh, that's bad. Ah, that's extremely very not good." He said as he turned around and saw that he was surrounded by the angels. "Do...not...blink." He said to himself as he looked back and forth between the Angels that were closest to him and climbed over trying to get away. But one of the Angels caught his jacket stopping his progress. "Why am I not dead then?" He asked as he looked back at the Angels who were posed near the crack. "Good, and not so good. Oh, this isn't even a little bit good. I mean, is that it? Is that the power that brought you here? That's pure time energy. You can't feed on that, that's not power. That's the fire at the end of the universe. And I'll tell you something else..." The Doctor said running through the forest without his jacket. "Never let me talk!"

{meanwhile in the forest}

"You're one and only mission is to keep The Doctor alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me that's not easy. If he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself. And if he's alive I'll never forgive him. And Doctor, you're right behind me aren't you?" River asked looking behind her and lo and behold, he was right behind her.

"Oh, yeah." The Doctor said with a grin.

"I hate you!" River said.

"You don't!" He said as if he knew that she didn't.

" _ **I have a feeling that's just going to reoccur. Her saying that she doesn't like you and you denying it. If so, this is going to be fun.**_ " Rose said with a smile.

"Bishop, the Angels are in the forest." He informed the Bishop. "We need visual contact on every line of approach." Father Octavian said.

"How did you get past them?" River asked.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." The Doctor answered.

"What was it?" Amy asked. "The end of the universe." He answered as if that should have been obvious. "Let's have a look then." He said looking at the health measurement.

"So what's wrong with me?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, you're fine." River lied.

* * *

 

Whee! Much fun. Let's move on then.


	24. Flesh and Stone pt 6

This is my new disclaimer: If I owned anything Fandom that I ever wrote EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this for no future monetary gain, just fun =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

{Flesh and Stone pt 6}

"How did you get past them?" River asked.

"I found a crack in the wall and told them it was the end of the universe." The Doctor answered.

"What was it?" Amy asked.

"The end of the universe." He answered as if that should have been obvious. "Let's have a look then." He said looking at the health measurement.

"So what's wrong with me?" Amy asked.

"Nothing, you're fine." River lied.

"Everything. Your dying." The Doctor corrected.

" _Doctor_!" River and his personal ghost reprimanded.

"Yes, you're right, if we lie to her she'll get better." The Doctor said looking at River and Rose crossly. "Right. Amy, Amy, Amy, what's wrong with Amelia? Something's in her eye-what does that mean? Does it mean anything?"

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Busy!" The Doctor reprimanded.

"Scared." Amy said softly.

"Course you're scared. You're dying-shut up!"

"Okay, let him think." River said.

"What happened? She stared at the Angel, she looked into the eyes of an angel for too long..."

"Sir! Angel, incoming!" A cleric said staring at it.

"And here." Said another not too far.

"Keep visual contact. Do not let it move!" Father Octavian ordered. The Doctor paced then proceeded to hit his head.

"Come on, come on, come on. Wakey, wakey! She watched an angel climb out of the screen, she stared at the angel and...and..."

" **The image of an Angel is an Angel.** " Rose and Amy said helping him.

"A living mental image in a living human mind. We stare at them to stop them getting closer, we don't even blink, and that's exactly what they want. They can climb inside there's an Angel in her mind!"

"Three." Amy counted. "Doctor, it's coming I can feel it. I'm going to die!"

"Please shut up I'm thinking. Now counting-what's that about?" He asked grabbing the walkie-talkie. "Bob, why are they making her count?" He asked.

"To make her afraid, sir." Angel Bob answered.

"Okay. But why, what for?" The Doctor asked.

"For fun, sir." Angel Bob answered making The Doctor lose his temper throwing the walkie-talkie to the ground.

"Doctor, what's happening to me? Explain!" Amy demands.

"Inside your head, in the vision centers of your brain, there's an Angel. It's like there's a screen, a virtual screen inside your mind, and the Angel is climbing out of it, and it's coming...to shut you off." The Doctor informs.

"Then what do I do?" Amy asked.

"If it was a real screen, what would we do? We'd pull the plug. We'd kill the power. But we can't just knock her out. The Angel would just take over!"

"Then what? Quickly!" River demanded.

"We've got to shut down the vision centers of her brain. We've got to pull the plug, starve the Angel."

"Doctor, she's got seconds."

"How would you starve your lungs?" The Doctor asked.

"I'd stop breathing." River answered.

"Amy, close your eyes." The Doctor demanded.

"No, no, I don't want to." Amy denied.

"Good, cause that's not you. That's the Angel inside you, it's afraid! Do it! Close your eyes!" He said as she closed her eyes. There was a beeping and River checked the health measurements.

"She's normalizing." River said sighing in relief. "You did it! You did it!"

* * *

Ya know what? Imma skip some parts. Get this over with quicker.


	25. Flesh and Stone pt 7

Skip skip skip to my loo my darling.

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

{Flesh and Stone pt 7}

"Anything that happens to Amy, I'll hold each and every one of you personally responsible. Twice." The Doctor warned not having to want to leave Amelia behind, but he had to for it was too dangerous to move her. "River, you with me. We're going to go and find the primary flight deck, which is..." He said licking his finger and waving it around. "Quarter of a mile straight ahead, and from there, we're gonna stabilize the wreckage, stop the Angels, and cure Amy."

"How?" River asked.

"I'll do a thing." The Doctor answered.

"What thing?" River asked.

"I don't know. It's a thing in progress. Respect the thing. Moving out!"

" _ **He does this thing where he makes it up as he goes along. He does it quite brilliantly though.**_ " Rose said with her tongue touched smile.

"Doctor, I'm coming with you." Father Octavian announced. "My clerics will look after Miss Pond. These are my best men. They'd lay down their lives in her protection."

"I don't need you." The Doctor said.

"I don't care." Father Octavian shot back. "Where Dr. Song goes, I go."

"What?" The Doctor asked looking between Father Octavian and River. "You two engaged or something?" He asked.

"Yes. In a manner of speaking. Marco, you're in charge till I get back."

"Sir!" Marco said.

"Doctor...please, can't I come with you?" Amy asked.

"You'd slow us down, Miss Pond." Father Octavian said not to be cruel. But to be honest.

"I don't want to sound selfish, but you'd really speed me up."

"You'll be safer here. We can't protect you on the move. I'll be back for you as soon as I can-I promise."

"You always say that." Amy gripes.

" _ **Yeah, he does.**_ " Rose agreed.

"I always come back." Rose rolled her eyes but nods at his statement. Welllll maybe not always then. "Good luck, everyone. Behave. Do not let that girl open her eyes. And keep watching the forest stop those Angels advancing. Amy, later. Ricer, going to need your computer!" He said getting up and walking away with his ghost in tow.

"What's that?" River asked motioning to the sonic.

"Uh, readings from a crack in a wall."

"How can a crack in a wall be the end of the universe?" River asked.

"I don't know, but here's what I think. One day, there's gonna be a very big bang, so big every moment in history, past and future, will crack."

"Is that possible? How?"

"How can you be engaged 'in a manner of speaking'?"

"Well..." River started. "Sucker for a man in uniform." She said and Father Octavian gave her a look.

" _ **Tha' is the look of 'you are lying and we both know it'.**_ " She remarked trudging along the forest with him.

"Dr. Song's in my personal custody. I released her out of Stormcage containment facility three days ago, and I'm responsible until she's accomplished her mission and earned her pardon. Just so we understand each other." Father Octavian said completely ignoring River's look on her face.

"You're in Stormcage." The Doctor said softly in River's ear.

"What? What is that?" River asked ignoring that statement.

"The date of the explosion. Trying to find out when the crack begins."

"And for those of us that can't read the base code of the universe?"

"Amy's time." The Doctor said as they went through the forest.

"Doesn't open here. It's the primary flight deck. This has got to be a service hatch or something." Father Octavian said looking for an opening.

"Hurry it up. Time is running out."

"What? What did you say? Time? Time's running out is that what you said?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah I just meant-" River began.

"I know what you meant now just hush. But what if it could?" He questioned.

"What could?" River asked needing more information.

"Time. Time could run out." The Doctor said.

"Got it." Father Octavian said.

* * *

 

Fun times =3 


	26. Flesh and Stone pt 8

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Flesh and Stone pt 8}

"Dr. Song, get through now." Father Octavian demands. The Doctor stood there seemingly just waving his fingers to and fro, lost in his own thoughts. They weren't even going to Rose and she was just an extension of his subconscious brain. "Doctor?" Father Octavian asked curiously. The Doctor wove his fingers clockwise once, then counterclockwise the other way once. "Doctor?" Father Octavian said a bit more sternly.

"Time can be unwritten." He said madly. Rassilon was it next to impossible the itch to rescue the people here and then go racing off into his TARDIS with Amy and rescue the pink and yellow human before that younger him had said goodbye for the last time. Idiot. "It's been happening all around me and I haven't even noticed!" The Doctor said hitting the tree in his irritation with himself.

"Doctor, we have to move." Father Octavian said logically, for the Angels could get at them at any time.

"The Cyberking. A giant Cyberman walks over all of Victorian London, and no one even remembers." The Doctor said as if talking to himself, but really he was talking to her his personal ghost.

"We have to move it! The Angels could be here any second."

"Never mind the Angels. There's worse here than Angels!" The Doctor said as the lights went out for just a second.

" ** _I think he would like to differ._** " Rose said staring at the Angel without looking at its eye as Father Octavian was held in a choke hold the Angel holding him tightly.

"I beg to differ, sir." Father Octavian echoed what Rose said.

"Let him go." The Doctor said sonicing the Angel.

"Well, it can't let me go, sir, not while you're looking at it." Father Octavian points out.

"I can't stop looking at it. It'll kill you." The Doctor pointed out in return.

"It's going to kill me anyway. Think it through. There's no way out of this. You have to leave me!"

"Can't you wiggle out?"

" ** _The Angel seems to be holdin' him quite tightly Doctor._** " Rose points out.

"No, it's too tight. You have to leave me, sir. There's nothing you can do. Sir, there's nothing you can do." Father Octavian repeats as if that will help The Doctor be less stubborn.

"You're dead if I leave you."

"Yes, yes, I'm dead. And before you go..."

"I'm not going."

"Listen to me, it's important! You can't trust her."

"Trust who?"

"Who **_do you think? There are only two 'her's' here. Weeell, not including myself._** " Rose asks rhetorically. 

"River Song. You think you know her, but you don't. You don't understand who or what she is."

"Then tell me."

"I've told you more than I should. Now, please, you have to go. It's your duty to your friends."

"Just tell me why she was in Stormcage."

"She killed a man. A good man, a hero to many."

"Who?" The Doctor asked. Rose had a thoughtful look on her face, once more adding up the facts in her head.

"You don't want to know, sir. You really don't."

"Who did she kill?" The Doctor asked again.

"Sir, the Angels are coming. You have to leave me."

"You'll die." 

"I'll die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that, I thank God. And bless the path that takes you to safety."

"I wish I'd known you better."

"I think, sir, you know me at my best."

"Ready?"

"Content."

* * *

 

So who else saw the second episode of the Eighth Season and went, Ahh shit son! When the Dalek said: "YOU ARE A GOOD DALEK." I know I did cause sssshhhhiiiiitttt. Sorry I sort of gave something away if you didn't. Oh well. I can't help it though. I so feel for Twelve the adorable man. It doesn't help when I had a dream with him in it, we were being fired at with lasers and stuff. He saved me and I saved him. It was sssoooo much fun too.


	27. Flesh and Stone pt 9

* * *

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Flesh and Stone pt 9}

"You'll die." The Doctor points out.

"I'll die in the knowledge that my courage did not desert me at the end. For that, I thank God. And bless the path that takes you to safety." Father Octavian looks The Doctor in the eye as he struggled to say these words.

"I wish I'd known you better."

"I think, sir, you know me at my best."

"Ready?"

"Content." Father Octavian said as The Doctor ran into the man hole leaving the Bishop to die, closing the door behind him.

"There's a teleport! If I can get it to work, we can beam the others here. Where's Octavian?" River asked as The Doctor strode on through, his ghost right beside him. Of course being a ghost meant she could walk through walls if need be.

"Octavian's dead. And so is that teleport. You're wasting your time. I'm going to need your communicator."

" ** _I know you're upset about someone else dyin' Doctor, but please calm your temper._** " Rose asked.

"Hello? Please say something. Hello!" Amy said frightened.

"Amy? Amy? Is that you?" The Doctor asked.

"Doctor?" Amy asked frightened.

"Where are you? Are the clerics with you?" The Doctor asked.

"They've gone. There was a light, and they walked into the light. Doctor, they didn't even remember each other." Amy informed.

"No. They wouldn't."

"What is that light?" River asked.

"Time running out." The Doctor answered. "Amy, I'm sorry. I made a mistake. I should have never have left you there."

" _ **You're willin' to admit that not only were you** wrong **, but you shouldn't have left a companion behind? This is serious**_." Rose said biting her lip nervously.

"Well, what do I do now?" Amy asked.

"You come to us. Primary flight deck, the other end of the forest."

" ** _Unless you missed it, her eyes are shut and need to_ stay _shut. She can't exactly see where she's goin'. This has 'bad idea' written all over it._** " Rose points out.

"I can't see! I can't open my eyes." Amy said echoing his ghosts words to a point.

"Turn on the spot." The Doctor said sonicing the walkie-talkie.

"Sorry, what?" Amy asked.

"Just do it. Turn on the spot." The Doctor demands his tone sounding just a bit snappish. "When the communicator sounds like my screwdriver, that means you're facing the right way. Follow the sound." The Doctor waited as Amy did as he asked. "You have to start moving now. There's time energy spilling out of that crack, and you have to stay ahead of it."

"But the Angels, they're everywhere." Amy said not wanting to move.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I really am, but the Angels can only kill you."

" ** _And tha's supposed to make her feel better?!_** " She demands.

"What does the time energy do?" Amy asked moving forward little by little.

"Just keep moving!"

"Tell me!" Amy demands.

"If the time energy catches up with you, you'll never have been born. It'll erase every moment of your existence. You will never have lived at all. Now...keep your eyes shut...and keep moving."

"It's never going to work." River pointed out softly.

"What else have you got?!" The Doctor shouted even causing Rose to jump in surprise never hearing that tone from him. Not ever. "River, tell me!" Then there was some whooshing and clanging noises.

"What's that?" River asked.

"The Angels running from the fire. They came here to feed on the time energy. Now it's going to feed on them. Amy, listen to me, I'm sending a bit of software into your communicator. It's a proximity detector. It'll beep if there's something in your way. You just maneuver till the beeping stops. Because Amy-this is important-the forest is full of Angels...you're going to have to walk like you can see."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Look, just keep moving." The Doctor said.

"That time energy. What's it going to do?" River asked.

"Uh, keep eating." The Doctor answered rubbing his eyes.

"How do we stop it?" River asked.

"Feed it."

"Feed it what?" River asked looking at him.

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while." The Doctor answered.

"Like what, for instance?" River asked.

"Like me for instance!" The Doctor shouted again. Then the communicator started beeping.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"That's a warning."

* * *

 

Wow that was intense. Young Doctor here losing his cool and temper like this. Not something you saw a lot with this childish Doctor who was childish in order to hide that darkness inside him.


	28. Flesh and Stone pt 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER HOLY COW _gasp_

{Flesh and Stone pt 10}

"That time energy. What's it going to do?" River asked.

"Uh, keep eating." The Doctor answered rubbing his eyes.

"How do we stop it?" River asked.

"Feed it." The Doctor answered feeling a bit snappish.

"Feed it what?" River asked looking at him.

"A big complicated space-time event should shut it up for a while." The Doctor answered.

"Like what, for instance?" River asked.

"Like me for instance!" The Doctor shouted again. Then the communicator started beeping.

"What's that?" Amy asked.

"That's a warning. There are angels round you now. Amy, listen to me. This is going to be hard, but I know...you can do it." He said encouragingly. "The Angels are scared and running. And right now they're not that interested in you. They'll assume you can see them, and their instincts will kick in. All you've got to do is walk like you can see. Just don't open your eyes. Walk like you can see." He waited a moment or two. "You're not moving. You have to do this. Now. You have to do this!" The Doctor said hitting the computer. There was silence but for the echo of the beeps as Amy moved.

"Doctor. I can't find the communicator!" Amy said having tripped and fell. "I dropped it! I can't find it, Doctor! Doctor...Doctor...Doctor! Doctor."

"Don't open your eyes." River said as she grabbed onto Amy having teleported to where Amy was and back into the flight deck. "You're on the flight deck, The Doctor's here, I teleported you. See? Told you I could get it working."

 ** _"Well she likes to one up you as you like to one up her. This is going to be an interesting relationship."_** Rose said amused.

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you."

"Ah, well, maybe when you're older." River said with a smile. Then the alarm blares. "What is that?" River asked.

"The Angels are draining the last of the ship's power. Which means...the shield's going to release!" He said as the shields did just that opening up to reveal the Angels. The Doctor walked up and looked at the first Angel.

"Angel Bob, I presume." He said.

"The time field is coming. It will destroy our reality." Angel Bob informed.

"Yeah, look at you all, running away. What can I do for you?" The Doctor asked.

"There is a rupture in time. The Angels calculate that if you throw yourself into it, it will close, and they will be saved." Angel Bob said.

"Yeah, yeah, could do. Could do that, but why?" The Doctor asked.

"Your friends would also be saved."

"Well, there is that." The Doctor said with a 'good point' nod to his head.

"I've traveled in time, I'm a complicated space-time event too, throw me in." River suggested.

"Oh, be serious! Compared to me, these Angels are more complicated than you, and it would take every one of them to amount to me, so get a grip."

 ** _"And here's the dangerous plan that always works in the end."_**  Rose said with a laugh going to the platform and holding onto it.

"Doctor, I can't let you do this." River protested.

"No, seriously, _get a grip_." He said making his ghost giggle.

"You're not going to die here!"

"No, I mean it. _**River, Amy, get a grip**_."

"Oh, you genius!" River cried finally getting his hint.

"Sir, the Angels need you to sacrifice yourself now." Angel Bob said.

"Thing is, Bob, the Angels are draining all the power from this ship, every last bit of it. And you know what? I think they've forgotten where they're standing. I think they've forgotten the _gravity_ of the situation. Or to put it another way Angels..." The Doctor said as River made Amy grip onto the rail on the other side.

"You hold on tight, and don't you let go for anything." _That goes for you too._ The Doctor said and got a raspberry from his former companion.

 ** _"Let go just one time."_**   Rose griped. _Get you home late just_ _one time._ He echoed her mock complaint.

"Night-night." The Doctor said holding onto the rail as the gravity failed pulling in each and every Angel. Some time later, the three of them wound up back on the beach where they started, Amy wearing a shock blanket.

"Ah, bruised everywhere." Amy complained.

"Me too."

"You didn't have to climb out with your eyes shut." Amy said back.

"Neither did you. I kept saying the Angels all fell into the time field-the angel in your memory never existed. It can't harm you now.**"

"Then why do I remember it at all?" Amy asked. "Those guys on the ship didn't remember each other."

"You're a time traveler now, Amy. Changes the way you see the universe. Forever. Good, isn't it?" He asked making Amy laugh.

"And the crack. Is that gone too?"

"Yeah." The Doctor answered letting a gap of silence fill the air after it.

 ** _"That is such a lie if I ever heard one."_**   She said leaning against his back her arms around his waist in a hug. Course, as she really wasn't there, there was just a small bit of warmth where her entire self would be warming his skin just from contact alone.

"For now. But the explosion that caused it is still happening...somewhere out there." He said looking at the ocean. "Somewhere in time." He walked over to River making his ghost stand up straight.

"You, me...handcuffs." River said with a tone full of nostalgia. "Must it always end this way?" She asked as the both of them chuckle. Rose'seyes widened as she got an echo of his last memory of River.

 ** _"Oh..."_**   She said unable to say anything else to that.

"What now?" The Doctor asked.

"The prison ship's in orbit. They'll beam me up any second. I might have done enough to earn a pardon this time. We'll see."

"Octavian said you killed a man." He said curiosity in his tone.

"Yes, I did." River admits.

"A good man." The Doctor continued.

"A very good man. The best man I've ever known."

"Who?" The Doctor asked. River chuckled shortly.

"It's a long story, Doctor. Can't be told. It has to be lived. No sneak previews. Well, except for this one. You'll see me again quite soon, when the Pandorica opens."

"The Pandorica. Ha! _That's a fairy tale._ **" He whispered that last part in River's ear making her laugh.

"Oh, Doctor! Aren't we all? I'll see you there."

"I look forward to it." The Doctor said.

"I remember it well."

"Bye, River." Amy said with a kind smile.

"See you, Amy." River said as something beeped. "Oh! I think that's my ride."

"Can I trust you, River Song?"

"If you like. But where's the fun in that?" River asked with a giggle and disappears in a cloud of smoke. The Doctor stared out to the ocean.

"What are you thinking?" Amy asked.

"Time can be rewritten." The Doctor answered with a grin. His temptation was soaring to get _her_ back by leaps and bounds. _  
_

"I want to go home." Amy said sitting in the chair.

"Okay."

"No, not like that!" Amy said mock hitting him on the shoulder. "I just...I just want to show you something. You're running from River. I'm running too." Moments later, they were in her room, sitting on her bed as he looked at the wedding dress.

"Well!"

"Yeah."

"Blimey!"

"I know."

"This is the same night we left, yeah?"

"We've been gone five minutes."

 ** _"Hey you actually got something right. Good for you."_**   Rose said with her tongue touched smile.

"I'm getting married in the morning." Amy said opening the box that had her engagement ring in it.

"Why did you leave it here?" The Doctor asked curiously. Rose'seyes widened.

**_"Uh-oh...nah. You'll just have to deal_ _Doctah."_**

"Why did I leave my engagement ring when I ran away with a strange man the night before my wedding?" Amy asked the question in his mind.

"Yeah." The Doctor said wanting to know the answer.

"You really are an alien aren't you?"

"Whose the lucky fella?" The Doctor asked.

"You met him."

"Ah, the good-looking one, or the other one?" The Doctor asked motioning to his nose to make it bigger like the man he had met.

"The other one." Amy answered mock hitting him again.

"Well, he was good too."

"Thanks." Amy said with a giggle. There was a bit of a pause before she began again."So, do you comfort a lot of people on the night before their wedding?" She asked curiously. Well...not **really**. The only other companion he knew that had been engaged in his presence had been Jo Grant, and that had been eons ago for him, and in a different body.

"Why would you need comforting?"

"I nearly died. I was alone, in the dark, and I nearly died. And it made me think..." Amy began.

"Well, yes, natural. I think sometimes..." The Doctor trailed off.

 ** _"Only sometimes I'm_ _afraid."_**   Rose said holding her mouth as if fighting of laughter.

"Well, lots of times..." The Doctor continued on his train of thought.

"About what I want. About who I want. You know what I mean?"

**_"Mayday, mayday."_ **

"Yeah."

**_"Nope. Not gettin' the signal. Oh well. I did_ _try."_**

"No." He corrected himself.

"About _who_...I want."

"Oh, right yeah." Then there was a pause. "No, still not getting it."

"Doctor, in a word. In one very simple word. Even you can understand..." Amy said trying to kiss him, making him move on the bed to avoid it.

"Uh...you're getting married in the morning!"

"The morning's a long time away." Amy said. "What are we going to do about that?"

"Amy, listen to me, I'm 907** years old. Do you know what that means?" The Doctor asked.

"It's been a while?" Amy asked flirtatiously.

"No, no, no! I'm 907 and look at me. I don't get older, I just change."

 ** _"Oh so you tell her you regenerate. How_** _nice._ _ **"**_ Rosesaid rolling her eyes.

"You get older, I don't, and this can't ever work."

"Oh, you are sweet Doctor, but I really wasn't suggesting anything quite so...long term." Amy says kissing him.

* * *

Well this is a lllllllllllloooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggg snippet but I just wanted it done.

Double bullet one: Maybe **_that_** Angel can't harm her...*dun dun duuuuunnn* I'm shuttin' up now, cause _spoilers_ and I ain't there yet...in the snippets...anyway.

Double bullet two: Fairy tale...hmm...who else had a fairy tale...BAD WOLF! -sigh- I have the SSSSSSSSTTTTRRRRRRROOOOOOOONNNNNNNGGG suspicion that Rose is the one that is keeping Twelve and Clara together. Someone said that it might be Missy, but I'm going: fuck that theory. It. Is. Rose. And I'm keeping that belief. There's too many hints that she's coming back for her not to be a part in this. I swear if this isn't happening, I quit, because my hopes have been risen up to a high level, but it will break my heart if Rose isn't a part in this in some way. STRANGER THINGS HAVE HAPPENED!

Triple bullet: Fucking liar. One: You are not only nine hundred years old. Your seventh form said you were nine hundred fifty-seven years old! Two: so not only did you lie to Amy just now you lied to Rose you fucking liar.


	29. Vampires in Venice

* * *

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

Vampires in Venice

He should **_not_** have said that, The Doctor realized as he nervously invited Rory Williams onto his TARDIS with his fiancé. Well, he didn't _exactly_ realize that he shouldn't have said: "Your soon to be wife is a good kisser." He got a glare from his personal ghost that let him know that he had stepped out of line...right after she shook her head her palm against her forehead though.

"Yours is bigger than mine." Rory said holding his torch as they searched for his fiance.

"Let's not go there." The Doctor had said as Rose laughed hard at this weird conversation and how it came to happen. Then he had to save the city from being flooded. **Great**. He stood on top of the building waving as people cheered in happiness that they were saved.

" _Well, this is odd. You don't usually stick around to the applause. You usually just leave with a flair. But I suppose, this is a '_ new _' you isn't it?_ " Rose asks standing next to him.

"I suppose." He answered in Gallifreyan looking at his personal ghost who looked at him, her eyes wide in surprise.

 ** _"You responded to me._** " Rose said in surprise. He was the one surprised. After all, no one else could speak Gallifreyan, not even she could have.

"How---?" He began to ask and she grinned at him.

" ** _Pick your reason. Bad Wolf, or your brain your rules_**." Rose told him and he shrugs deciding as he goes to Rory and Amy. It was really the only time he could really talk to her. His companions couldn't see her, and if he started speaking to himself as he had once upon a time, they would ask about it, and he just didn't want to go through that again thank you very much. He paused before going back into the TARDIS with Rory as glaring silence echoed around Venice when just a moment ago it was bustling with noise from the chickens to the ocean.

" ** _Now tha' is no' normal silence._** " Rose points out of course once more being observant in her surroundings.

"What's this?" The Doctor asks.

"What?" Rory asked curious not really sure what was going on.

"Nothing...never mind." The Doctor says going inside.

* * *

Well that had been fun. Next is Amy's Choice and it's going to focus around her as the episode did but I'm mostly going to focus on the conversation that could have gone on with the Dream Lord when we went back to The Doctor.


	30. Amy's Choice

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

 Amy's Choice

"If only there were some way to split up, divide our focus." The Doctor said in the TARDIS once more as he, Amelia and Rory constantly were being switched to first this reality then to the one in Leadworth, where the 'Dream Lord' had promised and fulfilled that both realities would be facing dangerous peril.

"What a splendid idea Doctor!" The Dream Lord said with a grin. "You can stay with nose-y over there and I'll keep the girl. Leave you with him forever." He said.

"Do you hear that?" Rory asked.

"Hear what?" Amy says a bit worriedly as her two poncho boys were falling asleep.

"Don't you panic Amelia, I'll fix this." The Doctor said before drifting to sleep.

"Alright, so who are you?" Amy demands of the 'Dream Lord'. "The Doctor already has it figured it out he just hasn't told me yet."

"Oh, and I suppose he tells you everything." The Dream Lord said sarcastically.

"Yes he does." Amy said glaring at the man.

"Well then, tell me this: What is his name?" The Dream Lord asked walking through the TARDIS as if he owned it.

"It doesn't matter to me. He choose the name Doctor as a symbol. So one last chance: who. Are. You?" Amy demands once more. The Dream Lord laughed but then his attention seemed to be caught else where. His mouth opened and melodious sounds exited."What did you just say? And what are you looking at?" She asked.

"Hmm?" The Dream Lord asked then smiles again, that creepy grin that made shivers go down her spine. "That's right, he hasn't fully explained the TARDIS' capabilities. Obviously you've noticed that wherever and whenever you wind up, you can understand the language spoken. Well that's because of the TARDIS getting inside your head and translating languages. The only one she doesn't translate is that of his home planet. So, I couldn't tell you what I said anyway. Would ruin my fun." He said with a jovial grin and seemed to think about answering her second question. "Well, that would also be ruining my fun. So instead, I'll give you a soliloquy to give you a hint. _What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; so Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd_. So Amy decide on which you'd rather have. The life with the boy who thinks it's cool to have a pony tail or traveling throughout time and space." The Dream Lord said and her head filled with the trill of the song birds leaving her a bit more confused than ever. Why had he quoted Romeo and Juliet? What had he seen?

[~]

"Wait so that was you?" Amy asked incredulously as The Doctor blew out the space particles that had conjured up the Dream Lord. "Why not us?"

"Ah, that's easy. On you two, it would have starved itself to death. It found the most darkness within me." The Doctor said with an easy smile. "After all, over nine hundred years it had over me." And one was bound to have gathered a lot of darkness in almost a thousand years. "So what now? Amy's choice." She smiles and chooses Rio, but one last question.

"Doctor, the Dream Lord quoted Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. Any idea why?" She asked confused.

"Must have been cause I met the man. I think he fancied me actually." The Doctor said confidently. Enough so that Amy let it go. But he had been lying.**

* * *

Double bullet: Rule number one: The Doctor always lies.

So, there's that snippet hope you enjoyed it


	31. Vincent and The Doctor

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

Vincent and The Doctor

The Doctor took Amelia to the _Musée d'Orsay_ in Paris. He thought taking her somewhere nice would help ease the guilt he felt for allowing Rory Williams' memory to be wiped clean. He knew that his companion loved her fiance, it wasn't hard to see. But he pretended that things were okay as he brought her place to place hoping to somehow make it up to her in some way.

"You've been nice to me for a while. What's going on?" Amy asked.

"What I just can't be nice to you?" The Doctor asked with a tilt of his head as he examined the works of one Vincent Van Goph. It was amazing what one human could provide for the people. Even if he wasn't appreciated in his time. But then a painting caught his attention. It was of a church. And some sort of creature was in the window. "I know danger when I see it. Let's go and help!" He said.

Time Skip brought to you by: Time Turners**

"Once you're finished with the painting we'll get out of your hair." The Doctor promised thinking he was being a bother to the famous artist.

" **Here's a weird idea: Maybe he likes having you there as you two were the only ones to treat him like a normal human being. But** no **. You had to go and say that didn't you?** " Rose asked with a raised eyebrow but the damage had been done causing the famous artist to break down in tears making The Doctor leave in awkwardness not wanting to bring up any more pain for the man. A few moments later as he was walking with Amy, Vincent caught up.

"If Amelia Pond can soldier on, so can Vincent Van Goph." He said with a small smile.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"You're crying. You've lost something." Vincent answered making Amy wipe away her eyes for she had been crying. That had been happening with her lately and she couldn't explain why she got so depressed all of a sudden.

Time Skip brought to you by: my TARDIS

Vincent had attacked the Krafayis with his easel accidentally giving it a fatal blow causing it to die. The Doctor soothed it as best as he could as it said that it was dying. He then got an idea to give Vincent good news. He brought the man to the future to see how well loved he was by the people that saw his works and even had the tour guide tell what he thought of the genius, making Vincent hug him in happiness, as The Doctor then brought him back home.

"Thank you so much Doctor. You've given me hope." He said as he lay down in the grass with Amelia Pond and The Doctor staring up into the night sky. "The night isn't just black. It's a dark blue, and all the stars are all connected with yellow beams of light." He said explaining how he saw the world. Other people **looked** at it. They couldn't _see_ it for what he could. He supposed it was a gift of his. He hadn't told The Doctor this, but he could see some sort of golden specter next to him as if it were some sort of figure watching out for him. He supposed that the man knew; after all unperceptive to most, The Doctor's head would turn just an inch as if listening to what the being had to say. The two time travelers went back to their time and Amy was excited thinking that there would be more to see now that Vincent had a reason to live, but was disappointed when nothing new was at the museum.

"Amy, life sometimes gets filled with dark and bright days. I think we gave him one of his better brighter days that he could ever ask for." The Doctor assures his companion giving her a hug.

* * *

 

Double Bullet: I know time turners don't go forward in time. But whatevs man. I. Love. You. Readers. I do.


	32. Pandorica Opens

I am a horrible terrible authoress who leaves her readers in the dark for too long. I swear why you wonderful people keep following me is just amazing. I love all of you just so you know.

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom **EVER** I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Pandorica Opens}

Everything was **fine**...up until they went pear-shaped crazy. First The Doctor took Amy to the oldest cliff face with the oldest writing on the wall, and what words does he see? 'Hello Sweetie' with coordinates of course.

 **If this is the oldest writing, and the TARDIS can translate it, I wonder what the words on the wall of Krop Tor mean.** Rose wondered looking at him but reentered the TARDIS with him and Amy, as they go to where River wanted them to meet in 102 A.D., seeing a bunch of Roman soldiers and being told that 'Cleopatra' was waiting for him, and he just motioned for the soldier to lead the way. He had actually met Cleo with...her...so, knew that Cleo wasn't here, but rather River Song thanks to the trail of lipstick on the other man's lips. Must be the hallucinogenic lipstick.

"You defaced the oldest cliff in history." The Doctor said.

"You wouldn't answer your phone." River shot back holding up a rolled piece of parchment.

"What's this?" The Doctor asked going to the table.

"A painting. Done by your friend Vincent. You heard that he had visions right? Well, I thought you would want to see this." River said as The Doctor unrolled the painting and looked at it.

"Doctor? What is that?" Amy asked as she looked at it. But The Doctor had his suspicions for a while now, ever since he pulled something out of the crack when Rory disappeared. It was the TARDIS...and it was exploding. They arrived at Stonehenge and found the Pandorica and realized that it was opening from the inside with all kinds of locks on it. Time locks, shift locks, everything. So what was so horrible that it could unlock from the inside? What kind of warrior was in there? And once more everything began to become pear-shaped with all kinds of his enemies in their star fleets everywhere. Daleks, Cybermen, Atraxi, Slitheen, Sontaron, Nestene, Draconian. You name it, they were there. To stop the warrior or to get their hands/claws/plungers on it? The Doctor sent River to the Roman camp to get help in defeating his enemies while he worked on the box.

"So..." Amy began her hands on the engagement ring box holding it out. "Are you proposing to someone?" She asked.

"Sorry?" The Doctor asked. Amy began to walk forward towards him.

"I found this in your pocket." She said and he looked at her seeing the box.

"No. No, no. That's uh...a memory. A friend of mine. Someone I lost. Do you...mind?" He asked trying, and failing to get it back.

"That's weird. I feel...I don't know. Something." Amy said as she looked at the ring inside the box.

"People fall out of the world sometimes, but they always leave traces." The Doctor said speaking from experience. "Little things we can't quite account for." Meaning her ghost for him. "Faces in photographs, luggage, half-eaten meals...rings...nothing is ever forgotten, not completely. And...if something can be remembered, it can come back." He said although, truthfully, he didn't really believe that himself. For he knew for a fact that she could never come back.

"So, was she nice, your friend?" Amy asked, but he couldn't answer. For she had been the best of him. Bringing him back from suicidal thoughts and making him much more human.

* * *

 

In this episode we see the Cyber-head Handles! Omg. Re-watching this is just...so much fun. Oh wait *channels inner River* Spoilers =P

I have no reason to be so procrastinating. I mean none. But...not having the want to write is just the only thing I can come up with.

I was going to combine Pandorica Opens with Big Bang...but I can't. Too many words for a snippet. Sorry, stay tuned and I'll continue.


	33. Pandorica Opens pt 2

* * *

Well I did say 'Stay tuned' didn't I?

This is the new disclaimer: If I owned anything I wrote as a Fandom EVER I wouldn't need to work five days a bloody week. I do this just for fun and not for future monetary gain. =3

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Pandorica Opens pt 2}

They were being attacked by a Cyberman and The Doctor didn't really have a great plan for distraction. So he did something stupid. He jumped out in the open.

"Look at me I'm a target!" He shouted having the Cyberman shoot at him and then he covered behind a pillar. Then he took the arm off sonicing it, but the arm electrocuted him, and the head went to Amy doing it's best to make her one of it, but she hit the head against the stone. The head fell onto the ground and it shot a dart at Amy.

"You will be assimilated." The Cyber-head said monotonously.

"Yeah? You and whose body?" Amy challenged although she already felt dizzy. Then there was an echo of thuds. The Cyber body picked up the head as it reattached and began once more to walk to Amy who backed away not wanting to turn into something like that. She even picked up the torch** and began to swing it at the robot. But she was getting progressively dizzier and she knew she couldn't continue fighting for long, but she still did her best to fight off the thing. She fell through some doors and they shut and locked after her.

"Doctor?!" She called but theorized that he would be out for a while longer. There was a thudding at the door, the Cyberman still after her...until suddenly they stopped. She went to the door. "Doctor?" She questioned having no idea if the alien was back or not when a sword pierced through the door making her scream and jump back. She stood up as there was a figure there.

"Who...who are you?" She questioned the Roman looking man.

"Hello Amy." Said one Rory Williams, but the dizziness had completely taken affect and Amy fainted.

"Sir, the man is coming around." Said one of the other Roman officers.

"Amy? Where's Amy?" The Doctor asked coming in the room.

"She's fine Doctor just unconscious." Rory answered. The Doctor still had to check Amy's vitals though with his sonic.

"Right, sedated good. Half an hour and she'll be awake. Romans! Good I was just wishing for Romans. Good ol' River. How many?" The Doctor asked.

"Fifty on top, volunteers."

"Fifty? Not exactly a legion." The Doctor said.

"Your friend was very persuasive, but it's uh... a tough sell." Rory said.

"Yes, I know that, Rory. I'm not exactly one to miss the obvious."

 ** _Liar~. You're seriously oblivious now Doctor._**  Rose said with a grin as he searched for things to buy him time.

"Cyber weapons. This is basically a sentry box. So headless wonder here was a sentry." The Doctor said hitting the Cyberman with the weapon. "I'm missing something here Rory, something slapping me right in the face." He said looking at the man in question.

"Yeah, you probably are." Rory agreed taking this entire thing in stride. Even if The Doctor hadn't really noticed yet. The Doctor left the room and dropped the weapons and went back and stared at Rory. He then tapped the other man on the breast plate, Rory leaning back.

"Not to be rude or anything, but you died." The Doctor said confused.

"Yeah, I know I was there." Rory said.

"But you didn't just die, you were never born at all. You never existed." The Doctor continued still confused.

"Erased? What does...that mean?" Rory asked.

"How can you be here?" The Doctor asked after making a face of bewilderment.

"I don't know." Rory admitted after making incoherent noises and making faces of his own. "It's kind of fuzzy."

* * *

 

Double bullet: This actually is a stick on fire one instead of a flashlight.

Aww poor Rory. He who dies and dies again. But seriously, I want a Rory Williams as my boyfriend/Husband. He's so nice and caring and I need one *sigh*

 


	34. Pandorica Opens pt 3

Ugh I am just so lazy but I really do want to get this finished for you people. I don't have new reviews for this, but I don't really care. I love all those that have followed me and even left the amount of reviews that I do have so thank you very much. I love you guys =3

Here's my disclaimer: If I honestly owned anything I wrote in the fandom verse do you think I'd be writing about it? Everything belongs to it's respective owners and this is just for my entertainment, and yours.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Pandorica Opens pt 3}

The Doctor and Rory went out once they heard a whirring sound from the spaceships and ran out of the room they were currently in, leaving the sleeping Amy behind as the box began to open.

"What's it doing?" Rory asked.

"It's entering it's final stage. It's opening." The Doctor explained as the box made clunking and cranking noises. They went out to see all the spaceships outside, but for The Doctor who was working on the box. He then walked outside having a megaphone in his hand. It made a bit of a screeching sound. "Sorry, dropped it. Hello, Stonehenge! Who takes the Pandorica takes the universe. But bad news, everyone...'cause guess who?! Ha! Listen, you lot, you're all whizzing about. It's really very distracting. Could you all just stay still for a minute? Because **I AM TALKING**!" The Doctor demanded and the space ships came to a standstill. "The question of the hour is, who's got the Pandorica? Answer---I do. Next question, who's coming to take it from me?" He asked spreading his arms out. "Come on! Look at me---no plan, no backup, no weapons worth a damn. Oh, and something else---I don't have anything...to...lose! So if you're sitting up there in your silly little spaceships with all your silly little guns and you've got any plans on taking the Pandorica tonight, just remember who's standing in your way. Remember every black day I ever stopped you. And then, and then...do the smart thing. Let somebody else try first." He challenged standing out alone. The spaceships zoomed out of sight and he gave the amplifier to Rory. "That'll keep them squabbling for half an hour." Then the both of them went down into the cellar of Stonehenge. Amy had thanked Rory for saving her life but...

"She doesn't remember me." Rory said.

"You were erased from existence." The Doctor informed him. "From your point of view what exactly happened?"

"Well I was in the cave with you and Amy, I was dying and then I woke up here as a proper Roman. With Roman...stuff, a whole other life." Rory answers. "Just here, like I'd woken up from a dream. I started to think it was a dream. You and Amy and Leadworth. Then today, in the camp, the men were talking about the visitors, the girl with the red hair." He then laughed sarcastically. "I thought you were coming for me."

* * *

 

I am having that conversation with Rory being a Roman for a very good specific reason. I'm just not telling you that now muwahahahahahahaha I am evil.

You know the drill, leave a review, follow this and you make me happy =3


	35. Pandorica Opens pt 4

I know I haven't had much Rose in this as of late. But oh is that going to change -evil grin-

Here's my disclaimer: If I honestly owned anything I wrote in the fandom verse do you think I'd be writing about it? Everything belongs to it's respective owners and this is just for my entertainment, and yours.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Pandorica Opens pt 4}

"I've seen cracks all over space and time and they're only getting wider. If you land the TARDIS they will have never happened. Just emergency land her anywhere!" The Doctor says as River flew his TARDIS searching for what was making this happen. Then out of nowhere a high pitch squeal sounded and he had to cover an ear to protect his over sensitive hearing. And then the Pandorica began to open. "Well, now. Ready to come out, are we?"**

"YOU HAVE BEEN SCANNED, PROCESSED. UNDERSTOOD. DOCTOR." Said an overly familiar robotic voice of a Dalek as The Doctor was caught by the Nestene Consciousness disguising itself as Roman generals.

"Scanned by what, a box?" The Doctor asked facing his foe as they appeared from their spaceship.

"Your limits and capacities have been extrapolated." A different yet also recognizable robotic voice of the Cybermen answered the question as they appeared from their spaceship no doubt. Then the Judoon and Sontaran appeared.

"The Pandorica is ready!" One of the Sontaran's said.

"Ready for what?" The Doctor asked.

"READY FOR YOU." The Dalek answered.

 ** _DOCTOR_** , **_NO_**! Rose's voice sounded out as his enemies trapped him in the box unable to get out.

"ONLY THE DOCTOR CAN PILOT THE TARDIS." The Dalek said as The Doctor tried to tell them that he wasn't responsible for the cracks but his exploding TARDIS was. And they were wrong. There was one other who could. River. He tried to have them listen to him, but still the Pandorica was being sealed. And there was nothing he could do about it.

[~]

Or was there?

* * *

 

Double bullet: When I first saw this I assumed what was in the box was an older Doctor. Well...I was wrong.

I PROMISE THERE IS MORE ROSE COMING IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU =3 please stick around.


	36. Big Bang

Whee people love this story on Tumblr~ I am so loved and I love everyone who has read/reviewed/followed this story. You guys are what keep me at the computer writing. Honestly, if it weren't for you people, I really would have given up on this which makes me happy. You are responsible for my writing and I want to give you hugs. -hugs all the people cause I love you-

Here's my disclaimer: If I honestly owned anything I wrote in the fandom verse do you think I'd be writing about it? Everything belongs to it's respective owners and this is just for my entertainment, and yours.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Big Bang}

Amelia Pond, age seven prayed to Santa to get rid of the crack in her wall. She had thought she had heard something outside, but it was merely the wind. She believed there were stars, but clearly there were none to be seen, and her aunt was worried about her, but really Amelia couldn't care less. She was odd in her family, true enough, but she really did believe there were stars in the sky, even if you couldn't see it. Then something slid into the mail slot and a strange man wearing a red hat ran from it, and she picked up the broucher for the museum to see a strange looking box, the words: **_Come along, Pond_**. Written on the side with red marker, the same that was circling the box. She had no idea why, but she desperately needed to see what the box was and how this person knew her. So she convinced her aunt to go to the museum and went to see the box, having a drink in her hand, before quite suddenly it was taken from her. She had looked away for a brief second but there on the box, in the same writing was: **_Stick around, Pond._** Quite hilariously on a sticky note, so she stuck around hiding.** Once the museum closed she made her way once more to the box and took off the sticky note. She became a little curious so had touched the box, it opening up and she stepped back a little frightened but became more fascinated when an older woman came into view.

"Okay kid, this is where it gets complicated." The woman said in a Scottish accent.

[102 AD]

"So the universe ended." One Rory Williams was telling an older Amelia Pond who lay in his arms, dead by his own hands. "You missed that. In 102 AD. I suppose this means you and I will never get born at all." He paused shaking his head. "Twice in my case." He looked at Amy sadly. "The Doctor said that the Universe was huge and ridiculous and sometimes miracles happened. I could do with a ridiculous miracle right about now."

ZAP!**

"Rory! Listen, she's not dead. You need to get me out of the Pandorica." The Doctor says.

"But, you're not in the Pandorica."

"Yes, I am. Well, I'm not _now_. Circular paradox. It's easy to open just press and point. Oh, and when you're done, leave my screwdriver in her pocket." The Doctor says as he popped to and from the future.

* * *

 

Double bullet: And no one was willing to search high and low for a seven year old kid. Really Moffat? Really? Ugh.

Double bullet 2: DID I HEAR SOMEONE ASK FOR A MIRACLE?! LEMME HEAR YOU SAY ARGH!

AHH!

THAT'S CLOSE ENOUGH! -Mulan xD

Snippets. Ugh. I can't write any more words, or it'd be too long, but I so want to. I HONESTLY DO PROMISE THAT ROSE IS GOING TO BE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE STICK AROUND!


	37. Big Bang pt 2

I promise and I promise, but here it is. The chapter with Rose. I honestly have no idea why I said I'd be doing snippets. They are so hard especially when you can't write too much otherwise it's no longer a snippet. Grr.

Here's my disclaimer: If I honestly owned anything I wrote in the fandom verse do you think I'd be writing about it? Everything belongs to it's respective owners and this is just for my entertainment, and yours.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Big Bang pt 2}

"Oh, and when you're done, put my screwdriver in her top pocket when you're done. Good luck." The Doctor said with a grin and disappeared as suddenly as he appeared in front of the confused Rory Williams. He went to the Pandorica as instructed and opened it up releasing The Doctor. The Doctor scanned the shot Amy and remarked that he didn't really have the time, just testing to see if Rory, was in fact still Rory.

"Do you know how many lives weren't born? Your girlfriend isn't more important than the whole universe." The Doctor said callously. Then he was punched by the Roman.

"SHE IS TO ME!" Rory said incensed.** But The Doctor laughs glad to see that it was indeed Rory.

"Welcome back Rory Williams!" He said happily. He then got Amy into the Pandorica leaving her a message for when she woke up, his hands on her temples. He then pointed his sonic screwdriver at the box closing it.

"What are you doing?!" Rory demanded.

"This box is the ultimate prison. You can't even escape by dying. It forces you to stay alive." The Doctor says.

"But she's dead." Rory points out.

"Almost dead, and the Pandorica will keep her that way. All it needs is a scan of her living DNA and it'll restore her." The Doctor explains.

"Where's it going to get that?" Rory asked.

"In about...two thousand years." The Doctor informed Rory after looking at his watch.

"Two thousand years?!" Rory demanded.

"Yup, but we're taking a short cut. River's vortex manipulator. Go ahead put your hand there. Should be safe." The Doctor informs.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Rory admits circling the box.

"She'll be fine. Nothing can get into this box." The Doctor informs him but Rory wasn't convinced.

"This box needs a guard. I killed the last one. So it should be me protecting it." Rory stated.

"You'll go through two thousand years alone." The Doctor warned.

"Will she be safer with me?" Rory asked.

"Of course." The Doctor answered.

"Then that's where I'm going to be. Right next to her." The Doctor gave Rory a proud look.

"You'll have to be careful, you're plastic not indestructible. Don't get into any trouble you can avoid." The Doctor warned, then pressed a button leaving Rory there to protect the box. All by himself. He stood in front of the box ready to defend it to his last breath.

"You know...that was pretty brave of you." A female voice with a British accent said, and Rory jumps his sword out and pointing in the direction of the voice, and then knelled in front of the figure his head bowed in reverence. In front of him, was a living breathing Goddess. She giggles amused. "Oh yeah, 102 AD. I forgot 'ow this era celebrated me as a Goddess...although it's quite fittin'." He had gotten a look of the Goddess before his Roman senses kicked in and he bowed. She was dressed trousers that were ripped from some sort of fight, her shirt a pale white with yellow swirling here and there, wearing white colored shoes. Her hair was yellow and hung to her shoulders in rivulet curls. She would have been more fitting two thousand years from now, actually. And her eyes, they had been glowing gold, but he would have recognized her anyway even not dressed as the Roman Goddess he associated her with. "Going through two thousand years alone will drive anyone batty. I'll help you Rory Williams." She says with a smile and Rory looked amazed. The Goddess Fortuna...helping him?

* * *

 

Double Bullet: I NEED A RORY WILLIAMS AS MY BOYFRIEND. SHIIITTTT -angry face- I love this man.

=P I told you that conversation with Rory being a Roman would be important. FINALLY I GOT HER IN HERE. xP but how'd she get here? How is she real? I don't know yet xD but I'm figuring it out as I plan ahead.


	38. Big Bang pt 3

Yay for weekend updates~!

Here's my disclaimer: If I honestly owned anything I wrote in the fandom verse do you think I'd be writing about it? Everything belongs to it's respective owners and this is just for my entertainment, and yours.

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

 

{Big Bang pt 3}

" ** _Legend has it that wherever the Pandorica went, throughout its long history, The Centurion and Fortuna; the Roman goddess of Fortune would be there, guarding it. They appear as an iconic image in the artwork of many cultures, and there are several documented accounts of their appearances and his warnings to the many who attempted to open the box before its time. Their last recorded appearance was during the Blitz in 1941. The warehouse where the Pandorica was stored was destroyed by incendiary bombs, but the box itself was found the next morning, a safe distance from the blaze. There are eyewitness accounts from the night of the fire of two figures, one in Roman dress, and the other quite strangely all in white, pulling the box from the flames. Since then, there have been no sightings of either the Centurion or the Goddess and many have speculated that if they ever existed, they perished in the fires of that night, performing one last act of devotion to the box they had pledged to protect for nearly two thousand years._** " The information screen played to show what had, to the knowledge of the public what had happened. Amy became saddened that her fiance had gone through that only to have died in the flames. And weren't Goddesses of Fortune indestructible?

"EXTERMINATE!" A robotic voice, belonging to a Dalek exclaimed and Amy placed her younger self behind her in order to protect the kid. The Doctor suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of the rusted Dalek.

"Trouble. Oh, two of you that's complicated." The Doctor said.

" _Why aren't Reapers around?_ "** The voice of one Rose Tyler asked in his mind. For a while it had seemed as if she hadn't been there. Strange that. But it was a good question to ask. _Don't know, can't worry about that right now._ He thought.

"What's going on?" A voice asked.

"Get out of here. Go! Just run!" The Doctor said.

"DROP THE DEVICE!" The Dalek commanded.

"It's not a weapon. Scan it. It's not a weapon. And you don't have the power to waste." The Doctor said. The Dalek did so scanning the individual in front of it.

"SCANS INDICATE INTRUDER UNARMED." The Dalek said.

"Do you think?" The man asked dropping the flashlight and shooting the Dalek with the gun equipped into his hand via his system, in the eyestalk causing the Dalek to lose it's sight. The Doctor ran out to scan the Dalek with his screwdriver and Amy came into the door. "Amy!" He shouted.

"Rory." Amy said relieved more than she could say running towards him and giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry." Rory said.

"Shut up." Amy said in return kissing her fiance.

"Yeah, shut up for we got work to do."

" _Come on Doctor. Apparently he hasn't seen her in a while. Let them have their reunion._ " His ghost implored.

"Two thousand years I waited for you." Rory said as if to prove Rose's point. But wait...how did she know that Rory hadn't seen Amy in quite some time?

* * *

 

Double bullet: Well I suppose that it's a new writer so I should just let it go eh? No, no I'm not. Why does Moffat have the older version touching the younger version and yet no reapers appear? Really? I don't mind most of Moffat's episodes, but this really does annoy me just a wee bit.


	39. A short PSA

With how quickly I'm catching up with my fanfiction.net account I'm going to have to slow down or update at the same time I do that one.

And since it's November it's not only DW's anniversary it's also mine. I got into Doctor Who sometime in this month four years ago, can you believe that?

And that's all for this short announcement. Just be patient with me while I do my best to update~


	40. Big Bang pt 4

Happy new year =3 yeah...I have absolutely no reason why I am a huge procrastinator. But I didn't like Eleven as much as I did Ten or Nine, and Twelve...I could like him, but he seriously needs a slap to the face. Like honestly.

Thank you guest for saying this story is interesting and needs more reviews. You made my day *cries cause I a suck-y updater*

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned anything Doctor Who related, Twelve would have gotten a Tyler/Noble slap by now. Seriously. He needs it. I am so close to liking Twelve but I can't. He's an asshole. But I _want_ to like him so bad.

"Talking"

_thoughts_

* * *

{Big Bang pt 4}

The Doctor disappeared repeatedly into the past to give Rory the instructions that he had already been given. Circular paradoxes, really tricky and had to be exact or everything could collapse.

"Hang on. How did you know to come here?" The Doctor asked the little Amelia. She showed him a pamphlet with his writing on it. He then phased to go drop of the pamphlet so that the young girl could wind up there so that grown up Amy could be woken up, and got the drink for the girl. "There you go drink up."

" ** _If I wasn't already used to this, it'd be highly confusing._** " Rose pointed out with a shake of her head and a fond smile.

"How do you keep on doing that?" Amy asked.

"Vortex manipulator. Nasty way of time traveling. Trying to give it up." The Doctor attempted to joke.

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked.

"The roof." The Doctor said heading up the stairs when he stopped when another _zap_ was heard and he saw himself at the top of the stairs beaten up and cut on the right cheek. Then his other self began to fall down the stairs. The Doctor soniced himself to find out what was wrong.

"Doctor, it's you." Rory pointed out. "How can it be you?"

"Doctor, _is_ that you?" Amy asked.

"Yeah it's me." The Doctor answered. "Me from the future." He answered and his future self opened his eyes, and dragged him close to have something mysterious whispered in his ear. And then _supposedly_ died.

"Are you...I mean is he...is he dead?" Amy asked.

"What?" The Doctor asked a little phased by what was just said. "Yeah, of course he's dead. Right, I've got twelve minutes, that's good."

"Twelve minutes to live? How is that good?"

"Oh, you can do loads in twelve minutes. Suck a mint, buy a sledge, have a fast bath. Come on the roof!"

"We can't leave you dead!" Rory refused.

"Oh good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" The Doctor asked a bit condescendingly.

" ** _Doctor, stop. You aren' actin' yourself. Stop lashing out and start explaining yourself , that might be helpful._** " Rose pointed out with a stern look in her eye.

* * *

Yeah I said 'Supposedly'...

Honestly, a little explanation from this Doctor would have gone a LONG way. Follow and review please it would make my day =3


	41. Big Bang pt 5

Here's my to go disclaimer: If I owned anything _Doctor Who_ or anything else that I wrote in do you honestly believe I would make Eleven such a scary character? Probably not, but he's not my character and I do not own him.

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

[Big Bang pt 5]

"Oh good. Are you in charge now? So tell me, what are we going to do about Amelia?" The Doctor asked a bit condescendingly. Rory turned around and the younger version of his wife had just disappeared into thin air.

"Amelia!" He shouted a bit in worry.

"There is no Amelia." The Doctor explains. "From now on, there never was. History is still collapsing." He says as he walks down the stairs.

"How can I still be here if she's not?" Amy asks.

 ** _"If I had to wager a guess it's because you're in the eye of the storm. Pretty much like the Year that Never Was."_** Rose guessed. He almost looked in her general direction. How-?! " ** _Part of you dearie. Anything you know, so do I. You're the one that still wishes I'm here after all."_**

"You're an anomaly. We all are. We're all just hanging on at the eye of the storm. But the eye is closing, and if we don't do something fast, reality will never have happened. Today, just dying is a result. Now, come on!" The Doctor cries running back up the stairs.

"He won't die. Time can be rewritten. He'll find a way. I know he will." Amy states as Rory lays his security jacket on the still body of the future Doctor.

 ** _"Of course he won't_** _die_ ** _. He still has all that time with River to do. Come along Pond, you have to catch up."_** Rose urges with a shooing motion.

"Move it come on!"

" _Restore! Restore! Rrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssttttttttttttooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeee!_ " The mechanical voice of the Dalek they left behind cried out as it restored to relative normality. The Doctor, Amy, and Rory all fled to the roof, the sky looking as if it was already morning.

"What, morning already? How did that happen?" Amy asked.

"History is shrinking. Is anyone listening to me?"

**_"Not everyone is like me Doctah. I'm listening."_ **

"Universe is collapsing. We don't have much time left." The Doctor continues on, climbing onto a satellite.

"What are you doing?" Rory asks curiously.

"Looking for the TARDIS." The Doctor answered as if that should have been obvious.

"But the TARDIS exploded." Rory points out.

"Okay then, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS." The Doctor corrected himself.

"I don't understand. The TARDIS blew up and took the universe with it. But why would it do that? How?" Amy asks.

"Good question for another day. The question for now is a total event collapse means that every star in the universe never happened. Not one single one of them ever shone. So if all the stars that ever were are gone, then what is that?" The Doctor asked pointing to the 'sun'. "Like I said, I'm looking for an exploding TARDIS."

"But that's the sun." Rory says almost as if prompted to say.

"Is it? Well, here's the noise that sun is making right now." The Doctor says as he points his sonic screwdriver to the taken apart satellite and amplifies the noise said sun was making. It was the grinding noise that the TARDIS made while traveling through time and space. "That's my TARDIS burning up. That's what's been keeping the Earth warm."

"Doctor, there's something else." Rory says and pauses for a moment as if listening. "There's a voice." The Doctor tried to amplify up the sound.

"I don't hear anything." Amy points out.

"Trust the plastic." Rory joked.

 ** _"Nestene consciousness perfect joke is it not? "_** Rose giggles amused. Then again she had faced them once.

"I'm sorry my love." River's voice called out again and again on repeat.

"Doctor, that's River. How can she be up there?"

 ** _"Maybe because The Doctah asked River to drive the TARDIS before he got locked up in the Pandorica."_** Rose pointed out being of course correct in her guess work.

* * *

My questions and concerns for this chapter have been pointed out and mostly answered. But I like the stories of how The Doctor made sure he met a shop girl that saved him. Cause apparently only Netfix had had the sigh in the episode of Rose and no one knew what I was talking about. Or the original episode had it I don't really know.

 


	42. Big Bang pt 6

By the way, I'm skipping to the end. Mostly.

Here's my to go disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who or anything else I wrote I wouldn't be working five days a week. I just play with the lives of the characters for fun and not for future monetary gain.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

 

"Come here, you." The Doctor said to the seven year old Amelia, who was sleeping outside. He seemed to be going backward in time ever since getting into that Pandorica and resetting the world. He gently picked her up, and carried her into her room to lay on her bed. He sat on a chair next to her exhaling in weariness. "It's funny." He began humorless. "I thought if you could hear me, I could hang on somehow." **_Sure, trust a child. But she is rather remarkable._** Rose remarked sitting on the floor next to him. "Silly me. Silly old Doctor." He said ruefully as he continued to speak to the slumbering child. "When you wake up, you'll have a mum and dad. And you won't even remember me." Rose just gave him a look at that as if to ask, what about her imaginary friend? "Well, you'll remember me a little." He amended. "I'll be a story in your head." Big bad wolves and their blowing down houses. "But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one eh? 'Cause it was, you know. It was the best." He said waving his finger as if to emphasize just how wonderful it had been. "A daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away." He tightly closed his eyes getting a bit exhausted. "Did I ever tell you that I stole it?" He seemed to ask both the women in the room. Rose shook her head allowing him to continue the story. "Well, I borrowed it." Rose snorted at that. "I was always gonna take it back. Oh, that box, Amy. You'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient. And the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had." **_Don't get too depressing now._**  Rod e admonished. "In your dreams, they'll still be there." He laughs ruefully. "The Doctor and Amy Pond." **_Which one is Shake?_** She teased hoping that would get him out of his melancholy. "And the days that never came." He turned around as rumbling came from the room. "The cracks are closing. But they can't close properly till I'm on the other side. I don't belong here any more. I think I'll skip the rest of the rewind." **_Can't have you seeing me more than you are eh?_** Rose guessed. "I hate repeats." He said as if in answer, placing his hand on Amelia's head. "Live well. Love Rory." He then placed a kiss on that forehead. "Bye bye Pond." And he proceeded to go to the crack.

[~]

 ** _Well, seems to me like we have a few years._** Rose remarked sitting in the console room in the TARDIS, much like he was in now. He was in limbo, until Amelia remembered him. And he was going to be alone with his ghost for a few years.

"What shall I tell you Rose?" He asked a little smile on his lips, even if he didn't particularly feel like smiling.

 _ **What about your adventures. Your lives. We** do **have a long time for you to tell me.**_ Rose suggested and he relaxed in a chair.

"I was an old grump at three hundred years old, and my granddaughter Arkytior wanted to get off of Gallifrey as much as I wanted to. Arkytior means 'Rose' in High Gallifreyan, funnily enough." He began.

* * *

 

This chapter came after a year of absence. And I have one more before I'm caught up again. I should get to updating more.


	43. I’m sorry

I’m sorry I haven’t been updating. I posted something in the beginning of the year last year, hoping that might help but it didn’t. Add to the fact that one of my grandmothers passed away and was buried recently I haven’t had the energy to write. I’m hoping this will change within the next few days. Perhaps as a self birthday gift (it’s coming up in a few days) I’ll write something. I hope you all can forgive my lapse.

Have a nice Valentine’s Day :3


	44. Big Bang pt 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose birthday it is. Mine. So happy birthday chapter

I do hope with this update, I can constantly do so for the rest of the year provided there are no reasons for me to procrastinate other than procrastinating sake. I hope that this year is much more tolerable for everyone cause let's be honest 2016 {I posted this on during the new year last year} fucking sucked balls, with all the celebrity deaths.

But that's not why you clicked the link for the chapter, so I hope you enjoy it, and the rest of the year

Here's my to go disclaimer: If I owned Doctor Who or anything else I wrote I wouldn't be working five days a week. I just play with the lives of the characters for fun and not for future monetary gain.

"Speaking"

_Thoughts_

* * *

{Big Bang Pt 7}

[Thirteen Years Later on Earth]

Amelia wakes up after an odd dream that she had quickly forgotten, realizing that it was her wedding day...and yet there was something missing that she couldn't name nor place.

"Morning!" Called a woman, and Amy shot up in bed in a little fear but realizing it was her mum. Her mum! Her mum was here!

"You're my mum." Amy said in an unoriginal way. "Oh my god you're my mum."

"But of course I'm your mum." Her mum, Tabetha said in a slightly confused tone like her daughter was slightly mad, but given the imaginary friend the Raggedy Man, well she wouldn't be half surprised. "What's the matter with you? And this is your breakfast which your father made, so feel free to tip it out the window if it's an atrocity. Downstairs, ten minutes? Big day!"

"Course that's my mum. Why's that so surprising?" Amy asked the empty room once her mum left. Why had she thought she hadn't seen her parents in years? She cautiously opened the door and saw her dad, Augustus.

"Amelia! I fear I have been using the same joke book as the best man." He said with a grin. He was balding on his head, but for some reason, Amy couldn't have felt happier to see him.

"You're my tiny little dad!" She cried in joy jumping in her dad's arms.

"Hello!" Called Rory, as he answered his phone.

"Do you feel like you've forgotten something important? Do you think there's a great big thing in your head and you feel like you should remember but you can't?" Amy asked her fiance. Rory paused for half a moment.

"Yup." He answered.

"Are you just saying yes because you're scared of me?" Amy asked.

"Yup." Rory answered quicker.

"Love you."

"Yup. Uh, I mean...love you too." Rory amended quickly. Amy hung up and got up to go to her dress. She had a wedding to prepare for, she didn't have time to really think about it right then.

It was during the ceremony, Amy and Rory just got married, and her father was called on to speak. Joking he said he needed another two minutes. Her mum said that her dad would be the death of her, and Amy was laughing but that's when her attention was diverted. Outside the window a woman with crazy brown hair was walking briskly somewhere, but Amy could swear she saw that woman before.

"Amy? Are you okay?" Rory asked as she suddenly stood up to watch the woman pass.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She said sitting back down.

"You're crying." Rory points out.

"So I am. Why am I doing that?" She asked.

"Because you're happy?" Rory asked expectantly. They had just gotten married after all. "Happy Mrs. Rory. Happy happy happy."

"No. I'm sad." Amy declined still crying. "Why am I sad?" A moment later something blue caught her eye. A blue journal. "What's that?"

"It's a present."

"It's blank. Why?"

"Well you know the old saying. Right? The...wedding...thing?" Rory asks weakly and that's when the memories started to spark in her head. She looked around the room, voices fading as she focused on a red bow tie. And then suspenders on another guest. The tear dropped on the book.

"Shut up dad." She commanded.

"Amy?" Her dad asked surprised while her mum cried her name aghast.

"Sorry, but shut up please." Amy asked. "There's someone missing. Someone important. Someone so, so important."

"Amy, what's wrong?" Rory asked.

"Sorry everyone." Amy said clearing her throat. "But when I was a kid, I had an imaginary friend."

"Oh no not this again." Her mum complained.

"The Raggedy Doctor. My raggedy Doctor. But he wasn't imaginary. He was real."

"The psychologists we sent her to!" Her mum cried out.

"I remember you." Amy went on ignoring her mum. "I remember! I brought the others back, I can bring you home too. Raggedy Man, I remember you, and you are LATE FOR MY WEDDING!" She cried out hitting the table. The glass began to rattle on the table, but not from the vibrations of the hit to the table. "I found you. I found you in words, like you knew I would. That's why you told me the story. The brand new, ancient blue box. Oh, clever. Very clever." Wind blew around the room.

"Amy what is it?" Rory asked.

"Something old. Something new. Something borrowed." Whooshing sound like that of something with parking breaks on surrounded the room. "Something blue." And a blue police call box materialized in the middle of the room.

"It's The Doctor!" Rory called. "How did we forget The Doctor?" He asked as two thousand years of memories also flooded his brain, but because of a blonde Goddess, he knew how to shove them to the back of his mind, to be carefully shut against, so that he wouldn't go mad. Trust me, these memories are going to be rough enough. **_You'll need this protection against the memories of loneliness and the many years you've seen._** She had said. She was so right. "I was plastic, he was a stripper at my stag. Long story." He said as Amy climbed over the table without a 'by your leave' to knock at the door.

"Okay, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?" Amy asked. The TARDIS doors opened and The Doctor was there all in a suit, all for her wedding. And a top hat.

"Oh yeah. Completely astonished." He agreed with the ginger woman, a little smile on his lips. "Never expected that."

" _Wha' a liar._ " Rose said with a smile.

"How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing." The Doctor said.

" _The 'tux of doom' watch out._ " Rose said with a creepy tone wearing a dress. Hey, why not have his personal ghost dressed for the occasion too? He had spent the last thirteen years telling her everything about his lives. What he had been like. What he had dressed like. And his people.

"Hello everyone!" The Doctor called. "I'm Amy's imaginary friend. But I came anyway."

"You may absolutely, definitely kiss the bride." Amy says stalking to her friend.

"Amelia. From now on, I'll leave the kissing duties to the brand new Mr. Pond."

"No, I'm not. That's not how it works." Rory weakly fought.

"Yeah." The Doctor said looking at Amy.

"Yeah, it is." Rory agreed with a weak sigh. He knew he was defeated. He wasn't all that mad about it.

"The writing's all back. But I didn't peak." The Doctor said as he handed back the journal to River and the vortex manipulator, the latter most definitely being Jack Harkness' he would recognize it anywhere. "Are you married River?" He asked. Stupid question. How else was she to know his name later in their time streams?

"Are you asking?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." The Doctor admitted.

"Yes." River echoed with a grin.

"No, hang on. Did you think that I was asking you to marry me, o-o-or asking if you were married?" He stammered.

"Yes."

"Now I really do like River Song." Rose said with a laugh.

"No, but was that yes or **yes**?" The Doctor asked putting emphasis on the last word.

" **Yes**." River answered putting the same emphasis on the word.

"River. Who are you?"

"You're going to be finding out very soon now. And I'm sorry, but that's when everything changes." And then she disappeared. Now had the Face of Boe hadn't done the very same thing on New New New New York that last body with the real Rose, then that would be textbook enigmatic. He went into his TARDIS to wait.

"Oi!" Amy cries coming in not even a couple of seconds later. "Where are you off to? We haven't even had a snog at the shrubbery yet." She says as she walks up to the console after shutting the door.

"Amy!" Rory calls coming in and also shutting the door after him.

"Shut up. It's my wedding."

"Our wedding."

"Sorry you two, shouldn't have slipped away."

" _Bull_." Rose called with a giggle.

"Bit busy you know."

"You just saved the whole of time and space. Take the evening off."

" ** _Doesn't he realize that saving the whole of time and space isn't as easy?_** " Rose teased.

"Space and time isn't safe yet." The Doctor said as if echoing his ghost's words to a point. "The TARDIS exploded for a reason. Something drew the TARDIS to this particular time and date and blew Her up. Why? And why now?" He asks as the phone rings. "Besides whatever it is it's still out there. And I have to...excuse me a moment. Hello!" He said picking the phone up. "Oh hello. I'm sorry, this is a very bad line. No, that's not possible. She was sealed into the seventh obelisk. I was at the prayer meeting. Well, no, I get that it's important. An Egyptian Goddess loose on the Orient Express. In space. Give us a mo." He asked taking the phone away from his ear. "Sorry, something's come up. This'll have to be good bye."

"Yeah, I think it's goodbye. Do you think it's goodbye?" Amy asks nonchalantly.

"Definitely goodbye." Rory answered nodding his head in agreement, as she went to the doors of the TARDIS and yelled goodbye.

"Don't worry about a thing, Your Majesty." The Doctor said with a grin. "We're on our way."

* * *

 

Well that was the end of Big Bang finally I mean whew. Well here's to 2017, and lets hope that Capaldi's third [?] season of The Doctor finally pushes me to liking his Doctor. I'm almost there I can _feel_ it.

 

and you wanna know what? I did like him this last season. Which sucked cause he’s leaving. But hopefully Jodi’s run as The Doctor doesn’t take me as long to like her rendition. So I’m on the fence about being excited about a female Doctor. Good luck to her


End file.
